I am normal boy, right?
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Kim Kibum adalah seorang siswa SMA yang dikenal pendiam namun pintar. Dia namja normal yang menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, tapi semua itu berubah ketika ada laki-laki lebih tepatnya senior yang terobsesi padanya. Sibum fanfic. Warning yaoi inside. New chapter update!
1. Chapter 1 : Dangerous Boy

I am normal boy, right?

Author : Kim Chun Hee aka Sindi :D

Main Chara : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, and the others.

Rated : 15+ , rated T semi M.

Summary : Kim Kibum adalah seorang anak laki-laki remaja yang menjalani kehidupan layaknya remaja biasa. Di sekolah dia terkenal sebagai anak yang pendiam namun pintar. Tapi suatu ketika hidupnya berubah saat ada laki-laki yang mulai terobsesi padanya.

Warning Yaoi inside, BL (Boys Love)

Fanfic ini udah ku posting sebelumnya di blog aku, tapi karena blog ku sepi pengunjung jadi ku posting lagi disini T.T . Cuma sekedar ngasih tau aja takutnya ada orang yang nyangka aku plagiat. Asli engga lho ya :)

Don't like don't read.

Bagi yang gak suka yaoi mendingan jauh-jauh deh.. (cari aman)

Story line… :)

Hope you like it ^^

Chapter 1 : Dangerous boy

Kibum POV

Hai, namaku Kim Kibum. Aku murid kelas 11-1 di SMA 1 Seoul, aku memulai kehidupanku seperti biasa. Aku memiliki 2 orang sahabat yaitu Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun, mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang sangat baik karena mau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku adalah murid yang aktif tapi bicara seperlunya, meskipun begitu aku ternyata banyak disukai oleh para gadis. Tapi yang penting adalah aku ingin bisa menjadi orang yang baik dan berguna, karena itulah aku menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini.

"Hei, Kibum! Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, apa Kyuhyun juga ada?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ya, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan tiba disini."

"Hei, teman-teman!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari.

"Ah, kau disini. Ayo kita ke kantin." Kata Kibum sambil merangkul kedua temannya.

Setelah sampai di kantin…

"Wah, sepertinya ada makanan baru di kantin. Ini enak sekali lho!" kata Kyuhyun sambil melahap makanannya.

"Benarkah? Lain kali aku harus mencobanya." Kata Kibum.

"Hei.. hei.. Lihat itu!" kata Ryeowook.

"Apa?" kata Kibum.

"Oh, maksudmu anak laki-laki yang sedang dikerumuni para gadis itu?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya, bukankah dia Choi Siwon?" kata Ryeowook.

"Oh, dari 12-2?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ya benar. Lihat, betapa beruntungnya dia. Setiap hari dikerumuni gadis-gadis cantik, sudah begitu dia tampan dan pintar." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar di Korea dia tinggal bersama para pelayannya, karena orang tuanya sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Amerika." Kata Ryeowook.

"Hah? Apa benar?" kata Kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku dengar dari temanku yang sekelas dengannya juga. Dia kan ketua klub basket, pantas saja disukai orang-orang." Kata Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya dia tidak kalah populer darimu, Kibum hyung." Kata Kyuhyun yang menggoda temannya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli dengannya. Lagipula pandangan setiap orang kan berbeda-beda." Kata Kibum dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Tapi menurutku, kau juga tidak kalah populer darinya. Kau kan ketua klub sains." Kata Ryeowook.

"Hmm.. ya begitulah."

"Oh iya, apa di klub sains mu sedang melakukan penelitian ilmiah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aku bersama tim ku yang lain sedang melakukan penelitian tentang jenis-jenis mikroba dan mencari tau apa ada kegunaan dari mikroba tersebut."

"Oh begitu."

Siwon POV

"Siwon oppa, apa aku boleh duduk disampingmu?" kata seorang gadis.

"Ya, boleh." Kata ku.

Lalu tiba-tiba segerombolan gadis menghampiriku yang sedang duduk.

"Kyyaaa… Siwon oppa kau keren sekali!"

"Waahh… Tampannya~~.."

"Siwon oppa, aku ingin sekali jadi kekasih muu~~.."

Begitulah teriakan segerombolan gadis yang sedang mendekati lelaki tampan bernama Choi Siwon. Bahkan diantara mereka sampai ada yang membawa spanduk segala.

"Wow.. Laki-laki yang sangat disukai." Kata Ryeowook yang takjub.

"Iya, benar."

Kibum hanya melihat sebentar dan tidak berkomentar.

Krrriiiinnggg…

"Hei, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas." Kata Kibum.

"Ya, ayo" Kata Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Ryeowook berada di kelas yang sama, sedangkan Kyuhyun berbeda karena dia duduk di bangku kelas 10.

… (Skip time)

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 14:30 kelas pun sudah selesai dan semua murid pulang.

"Kibum, kau mau pulang bersama kami tidak?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak, hari ini aku ada kegiatan di klub sains. Kalian berdua duluan saja."

"Oh, ya sudah. Kami duluan ya." Kata Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum pergi ke laboratorium sains untuk melakukan penelitian ilmiah bersama dengan teman seklub nya, Kibum adalah anak yang rajin, pintar, dan sangat menyukai sains sehingga tidak heran dia aktif di klubnya. Berkat ketekunan dan kejeniusannya, dia pun terpilih menjadi ketua klub sains padahal dia masih kelas 11.

Pukul 4 sore.

"Akhirnya proyek kita selesai juga, ini berkat Kibum hyung." Kata salah satu temannya yang bernama Junho.

"Ah, tidak juga. Ini berkat kalian semua, karena kita sudah bekerja sama menyelesaikannya."

"Baiklah, kegiatan klub sains cukup sampai disini. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang." Kata Kibum yang berbicara di depan kelas.

"Sampai ketemu besok."

"Ya."

Sekolah sudah sepi karena murid-murid sudah pulang. Kibum berjalan sendirian menuju tempat parkir sepeda, saat dia melewati lapangan sekolah dia melihat Siwon sedang bermain basket sendirian.

"Rajin sekali dia, latihan sampai sore begini." Kata Kibum yang melihatnya sejenak dan langsung pergi lagi.

Saat sampai di tempat parkiran sepeda..

"Hei, kau!"

"Kau memanggilku?" kata Kibum sambil menoleh.

Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Choi Siwon.

'Hah? Kenapa dia bisa langsung ada disini? Bukankah tadi dia sedang ada di lapangan?' pikir Kibum yang heran.

Kibum POV

Saat aku akan menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda, tiba-tiba ada orang yang memanggilku. Ketika aku menoleh, ternyata dia adalah Choi Siwon. Setelah memanggilku, dia langsung menghampiriku dengan seringainya yang mencurigakan. Aneh sekali.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ya."

" Ada apa?"

Siwon semakin mendekat, Kibum pun menjauh sampai belakang tubuhnya menyentuh pohon yang rindang.

"Hei, mau apa kau?" Tanya Kibum yang mulai curiga dengan Siwon.

"Aku? Mauku adalah kau." Kata Siwon sambil membisikkan kalimat itu ke telinga Kibum.

Betapa terkejutnya Kibum, saat Siwon mengatakan hal itu dia langsung mencium bibir Kibum.

Kibum POV

Aaaaaaaaa….! Apa yang dia lakukan?! Kenapa dia menciumku?! Ciuman pertamaku hilang secara cuma-cuma karena bocah sialan ini! Berengsek! Dia menodai bibirku…

Kibum langsung memukul wajah tampan Siwon.

"Maaf, aku ini pria normal." Kata Kibum dengan nada dingin.

Author POV

Kibum langsung mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat, dia tidak peduli apa yang ada di sekitarnya, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah cepat sampai ke rumah.

Sampai di rumah…

"Na wasseo! (Aku pulang)" kata Kibum langsung lari menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"Kibum, kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?" kata Ibunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu. Sebentar lagi aku turun." Kata Kibum teriak dari kamarnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di kamarnya Kibum langsung melempar tasnya ke kasur dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Dia langsung mengambil air kemudian menggosok gosok mulutnya.

"Hooeek..! Cuiihh! Kurang ajar! Apa yang dia lakukan padaku tadi?! Apa maksudnya?! Kenapa dia menciumku?! Aku bersumpah, aku akan memberinya pelajaran! Choi Siwon, kau harus membayar semua inii!"

Lalu Ibu Kibum megetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

"Kibum, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Ibunya.

"Eh Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang latihan akting saja. Hehehe…"

"Hah~.. ada-ada saja. Ya sudah, ibu turun dulu. Kalau kau lapar masih ada makanan di kulkas."

"Iya, bu."

(Kibum masuk kembali ke kamarnya)

Kibum merebahkan diri di atas kasur, kedua telapak tangannya di letakkan di kepala sebagai alas. Lalu dia berpikir..

Kibum POV

Ta.. Tadi itu apa? Lalu tadi dia bilang dia menginginkanku? Apa maksudnya? Apa Choi Siwon ituu… Ah! Tidak mungkin, dia kan laki-laki normal. Mana mungkin orang seperti dia menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menciumku? Kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dia lagi? Dasar Choi Siwon bodoohh! Dari awal aku sudah tau pasti ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lebih baik aku menghindar saja. Hahh~~… Kim Kibum apa yang kau pikirkan ini membuang-buang waktu saja. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas.

* * *

_To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2 : Stay Away From You

Chapter 2 : stay away from you…

"Oh iya, aku kan ada tugas fisika. Aku kerjakan sekarang ah…" kata Ryeowook.

"Aduhh…. Susah sekali sih. Soal ini bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya? Hmm.. Lebih baik aku tanya Kibum saja."

_Dialogue in phone :_

_Kibum : Yoboseo? (halo?)_

_Ryeowook : Kibum, apa kau ada di rumah?_

_Kibum : Ya, memang ada apa?_

_Ryeowook : Aku ada tugas Fisika, bisa tidak kau membantuku?_

_Kibum : Ya, baiklah. Datang saja kesini._

_Ryeowook : Ok!_

Sekitar 10 menit Ryeowook tiba di rumah Kibum.

"Permisi.." kata Ryeowook sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Kibum.

"Ah.. Ryeowook, masuklah Kibum ada di kamarnya." Kata Ibu Kibum.

(Ryeowook pergi ke lantai 2 tempat dimana kamar Kibum berada)

"Hei Kibum, aku tidak mengganggumu kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja tidak, masuklah."

"Kibum, ajari aku Fisika ya. Aku kan tidak pintar dalam pelajaran ini."

"Ya, tenang saja. Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya Kibum.

"Yang ini, bagaimana cara mencari percepatan suatu benda jika benda tersebut berada di permukaan yang miring?"

"Oh itu, pertama kau harus mencari nilai cosinus dari benda miring itu, termasuk jenis apa permukaan bidang miring, dan berapa massa dari bendanya."

(Skip Time)

Sekitar 2 jam Ryeowook berada di rumah Kibum untuk menyelesaikan tugas, akhirnya selesai juga.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga. Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Kata ryeowook.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok." Kata Kibum yang mengantar Ryeowook sampai depan rumah.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam, Kibum turun dari kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama keluarganya.

"Kibum oppa, dari mana saja kau? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu?" kata Sae Hee adik perempuan Kibum.

"Aku dari tadi ada di kamar."

"Pasti mengerjakan tugas yang banyak itu ya? Kakak, sekali-sekali kau jangan terpaku pada pelajaranmu terus, nanti kau bisa stress lho!" kata Sae Hee.

"Jangan khawatir, karena inilah tugas seorang siswa SMA. Kau masih SMP mana mungkin tau."

"Sudah, bicaranya nanti saja. Sekarang kita makan malam dulu." Kata Ibu nya yang memotong pembicaraan.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kibum pergi ke ruang tamu bersama adiknya untuk menonton TV.

_Selamat malam pemirsa, malam hari ini kami sudah kedatangan tamu terhormat yaitu CEO dari perusahaan Hyundai corp, Tuan Choi Ki Ho._

"Kakak tau tidak? Dia itu adalah pemilik perusahaan Hyundai yang terbesar di Korea dan katanya sekarang dia sudah sukses mengelola perusaannya yang ada di luar negeri dengan mengembangkan beberapa cabang perusahaan yang ada disana." Kata adiknya yang takjub.

"Mwo? Jinja? Hebat sekali." Kata Kibum yang menanggapinya dengan enteng.

"Iya, Korea Selatan pasti bangga sekali memiliki orang seperti dia."

"Sudah jam 9 malam, Sae Hee sebaiknya kau tidur, jangan sampai kesiangan besok."

"Kakak benar juga. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam." Kata Sae Hee yang pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ya, selamat malam."

Kibum juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya.

Kibum berangkat sendiri naik bis, hari ini dia tidak berangkat dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun karena mereka tidak saling berpapasan di jalan.

Sampai di sekolah, Kibum menaruh tas nya di bangkunya. Kelas masih sepi, sepertinya dia datang terlalu pagi.

Dia melihat ke belakang, ada tas Ryeowook.

"Ah.. Ryeowook sudah datang, mungkin sekarang dia sedang ada di kantin."

Kibum POV

Kelas masih sepi, sepertinya aku datang terlalu pagi. Di kelas hanya ada aku, saat aku melihat ke arah jendela sepertinya ada orang yang mengawasiku. Aku pun merasa risih dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

Saat aku akan keluar kelas, ada orang yang sudah mencegatku dari depan pintu dan dia adalah…

Choi siwon

Oh, bagus sekali.

"Wah, kau rajin sekali ya." Kata Siwon sambil memasang wajah yang ceria.

Tapi Kibum tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Kibum malas melihat orang itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi tangannya ditarik Siwon.

"Hei, ini masih pagi. Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

'Hah! Aku benci seringaian wajahnya itu.' Kata Kibum dalam hati.

"Minggir, sebaiknya kau jangan cari masalah denganku." Kata Kibum dengan sinis.

"Aww.. Kau galak sekali, santai saja Kibummie."

'Hoekkss! Kibummie? Menjijikan.'

"Kau masih berani berbicara denganku setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Oh, masalah itu. Baiklah aku minta maaf ya.." kata Siwon.

"Enak sekali kau berlaga sok tidak bersalah seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin.."

"Kibum!" panggil Ryeowook dari lorong koridor.

Kibum POV

Sial, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi dia menggodaku, tadinya aku ingin memukul wajahnya. Tapi niatku gagal setelah ada Ryeowook yang memanggilku. Hmph! Kali ini dia selamat.

"Kali ini kau selamat." Kata Kibum yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Wookie, tadi kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Kibum.

"Tadi aku ada di kantin, aku belum sarapan pagi jadi aku beli makanan. Oh iya, tadi aku melihat kau bicara dengan Choi Siwon, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara dengannya? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

'Ya ampun, cerewet sekali.' Kata Kibum menggerutu dalam hati.

"Tadi dia hanya bertanya, apakah aku Kim Kibum, lalu aku jawab iya benar. Dia bertanya apakah aku ini ketua klub sains atau bukan."

"Oh begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun sudah datang belum?"

"Sepertinya sudah, ayo kita lihat ke kelasnya."

Kibum dan Ryeowook pergi ke kelas Kyuhyun yang ada di 10-1.

"Hei, Kyuhyun! Kau asik sekali." Kata Ryeowook yang mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Diam, hyung. Aku lagi seru-serunya nih."

"Wookie, dia kan sedang main game pasti serasa ada di dunianya sendiri." Kata Kibum.

"Ya! Ayoo! Ayoo! Teruuss.. Yeess! Aku menaanngg..!" kata Kyuhyun yang berteriak sampai suranya

menggema ke penjuru kelas.

"Hei, pelankan suara mu! Kau bisa membuat gendang telinga kami pecah tau!" kata Ryeowook.

"Maaf, hyung."

"Eh, besok mau tidak kita main?" ajak Ryeowook.

"Main kemana?"

"Ke mall saja, lagipula besokkan hari sabtu" Kata Ryeowook.

"Kalau sudah sampai disana kita mau ngapain?"

"Ya, ngapain aja. Nonton bioskop, main di game zone, makan di restaurant. Nanti siapa tau, ada wanita cantik disana.. Hihihi.." kata Ryeowook mulai berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Ahh~.. Kau ini, baiklah, aku juga bosan di rumah. Jam berapa?" kata Kibum

"Jam 10 pagi, kita berkumpul di halte biasa."

"Ok."

"Eh, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya." Kata Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3 : New Student

Chapter 3 : New Student

Sesampainya di kelas, murid-murid duduk masing-masing di bangkunya. Lalu, ada kepala sekolah yang masuk ke kelas Kibum dan memberitaukan sesuatu.

"Mohon, perhatian semuanya!"

Kelas yang tadinya berisik menjadi diam.

"Hari ini, kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru yang akan menjadi teman kalian."

"Hei, Kibum. Kok sepertinya mendadak sekali ya? Sebelumnya kita tidak pernah diberi tau akan ada murid baru." Kata Ryeowook.

"ya, aku juga tidak tau."

Anak-anak di kelas pun berbisik-bisik membicarakan seperi apa anak baru itu.

"Baik, kau boleh masuk." Kata kepala sekolah yang mempersilahkan anak baru itu masuk.

Lalu munculah sesosok gadis cantik, bertubuh kurus, kulitnya putih, tinggi semampai, rambut panjang berwarna coklat sama dengan matanya. Sosoknya yang anggun membuat semua murid laki-laki yang berada di kelas itu terpesona dan murid perempuan melihatnya dengan takjub. Bagaimana bisa gadis secantik itu masuk ke kelas ini?

"Ya ampun! Dia cantik sekali."

"Iya, benar. Seperti bidadari turun dari langit! Waahh.. Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Sepertinya akan ada saingan baru di kelas ini, bisa saja dia mengalahkan Jessica." Kata salah satu murid perempuan.

Kibum POV

Ternyata ada anak baru di kelas ku, aku tidak tau siapa dia. Tapi ketika kepala sekolah Kim mepersilahkan dia masuk, anak barunya adalah perempuan. Harus ku akui dia sangat cantik.

"Omona! Kibum, lihat! Dia cantik sekali, sebenarnya dia itu manusia atau malaikat?" kata Ryeowook.

"Sssttt… Pelankan suaramu!" kata Kibum.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Im Yoon Ah imnida. Aku biasa dipanggil Yoona, aku yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Mohon bantuannya!" kata gadis yang bernama Im Yoon Ah itu.

"Baiklah Yoon Ah, kau duduk di belakang Kwon Yuri. Yuri acungkan tanganmu!"

"Aku disini."

Lalu Yoon Ah duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang Yuri.

"Hai Yoon Ah, namaku Yuri. Salam kenal."

"Iya, salam kenal."

"Istirahat nanti kita makan sama-sama yuk! Aku ajak kau berkeliling sekolah."

"Ya, baiklah." Kata Yoona sambil tersenyum.

"Baik anak-anak, selamat belajar. Guru Seo In Young sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas, kalian jangan berisik."

Kepala sekolah Kim kembali ke ruangannya.

"Hai, namamu Yoona ya? Aku Kim Ryeowook, salam kenal."

"Ya, salam kenal."

Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah konyol temannya.

" Kalau aku Park Yoochun. Kau pindahan darimana?" Tanya teman Kibum yang bernama Yoochun itu.

"Aku pindahan dari SMA Neol Paran."

"Hmm.. Lalu apa yang membuatmu pindah?"

Kira-kira seperti itulah laki-laki yang ada di kelas 11-A saat melihat siswi pindahan.

"Hei, Wookie! In Young seosaengnim datang!" kata Kibum menarik temannya itu untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, kita lanjutkan materinya. Oh iya, ku dengar ada murid baru disini. Mana dia?"

"Saya, ." Kata Yoona sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Im Yoon Ah."

"Baik, selamat datang di kelas 11-1. Aku harap kau suka dengan kelas ini, aku adalah wali kelas di kelas ini namaku Seo In Young. Dan kalian semua bersikaplah baik dengan Yoon Ah."

"Ne, seosaengnim."

Istirahat pun tiba….

"Kibum, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Ryeowook.

"Iya."

Di kantin…

"Hei, anak baru di kelas kita tadi cantik juga ya?" kata Ryeowook.

"Kau menyukainya ya? Kalau suka bilang saja." Kata Kibum yang mulai lelah karena temannya itu berbicara mengenai topik yang sama.

"Aku kan bicara baik-baik, kenapa kau jutek begitu?"

"Habis aku bosan dari tadi kau membicarakan Im Yoon Ah terus, sekali-kali ganti topik saja."

"hehe… iya maaf."

Lalu Kyuhyun datang.

"Heeii… Hyungdeul..!" kata Kyuhyun yang mengagetkan Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Aiisshh…. Kau ini! Bikin kaget saja, dasar maknae nakal." Kata Ryeowook yang mengomeli Kyuhyun.

"Hehe… Maaf. Oh iya, besok kita jadi pergi kan ?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Oke."

Siwon POV

Aku pergi ke kantin bersama Yesung dan seperti biasa para gadis langsung berlarian ke arahku, sontak saja aku dan Yesung kaget dengan melihat mereka yang teriak histeris di depanku. Sebenarnya aku sudah malas menghadapi ini semua, menjadi orang terkenal tidak selalu menyenangkan.

"Kyyaaaa…! Siwon oppa duduk bersamaku ya!" kata seorang gadis.

"Siwon oppa, makan siang bersamaku yuk!"

"Hei.. hei.. Minggir kalian semua, Siwon tidak ingin diganggu jadi jangan membuatnya kesal." Kata Yesung yang menghalangi gadis itu.

Aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti Yesung, dia bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Dia sudah seperti bodyguard ku dan dia juga yang mengetahui kalau aku ini gay. Meskipun Yesung tau keadaanku yang sebenarnya tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun termasuk ke orang tuaku. Ya, orang tuaku tidak mengetahui kalau aku gay. Orang tuaku pernah mencoba menjodohkanku dengan wanita cantik, pintar, dan kaya tapi aku tidak mau karena aku tidak menyukainya.

"Siwon, aku berhasil membuat para gadis itu pergi. Sekarang ayo kita duduk. Oh iya, kau mau makan dimana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, ayo kita duduk disitu."

Yesung menunjuk ke arah bangku kantin yang kosong, lalu kami berdua duduk disitu.

"Aku pesan makanan dulu ya." Kata Yesung yang pergi untuk memesan makanan.

Saat aku sedang menunggu makanan yang dipesan Yesung, tiba-tiba mataku menyorot ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di bangku depan. Dia adalah Kim Kibum. Aku mamandanginya setiap saat, mataku tidak lepas dari sosoknya. Dia memakai kacamata hitam persis sekali dengan warna rambutnya, kulitnya yang putih dan hidungnya yang mancung membuatku terpesona.

Aku lihat dia sedang memakan roti, apapun yang dilakukannya dia tetap saja mengagumkan. Sepertinya aku telah dibuat mabuk olehnya.

Diam-diam aku mengambil handphone dari saku celananku kemudian aku mengarahkannya ke Kibum dan aku memfotonya.

"Yes! Akhirnya aku dapat fotomu." Kata Siwon yang senang.

Aku pun memfotonya hingga beberapa kali. Haha.. Aku puas sekali.

End Siwon POV

Kibum POV

Aku tengah asik memakan roti dan sambil berbicara dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Ketika aku sedang berbicara, aku mendapati Siwon yang duduk di bangku belakangku. Matanya terus menatap ke arahku, tak jarang ia memperlihatkan seringaiannya yang menggambarkan seolah-olah dia sangat menginginkanku.

Aku pun menghiraukannya.

Tapi aku merasa sangat risih saat melihat dia mengambil handphone, dan kemudian dia memotretku. Argh! Sialan! Lebih baik aku pergi.

"Kibum hyung, mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

"Kenapa? Bel masuk kan masih lama." Kata Ryeowook.

" Ada hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman, aku duluan ya."

"Baiklah, nanti aku menyusulmu." Kata Ryeowook.

Siwon POV

Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku dari tadi memperhatikannya. Lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Siwon, maaf ya menunggu lama. Tadi antri sekali." Kata Yesung yang kembali sambil membawa makanan.

Tapi perkataan Yesung tidak ditanggapi oleh Siwon, Yesung pun penasaran kenapa Siwon melamun sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Siwon! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku bicara tapi tidak didengar."

"Ah.. Kau bicara padaku? Maaf ya.. Maaf."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ayo kita makan."

"Kau tau tidak, di kelas 11-1 ada murid baru lho! Dia perempuan dan cantik sekali." Kata Yesung yang memulai pembicaraan.

'11-1? Bukankah itu kelas Kibum?' kata Siwon dalam hati.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kata Siwon dengan nada dingin.

"M..Maaf.. Aku lupa kalau kau…"

"Tidak usah diperjelas."

(Silent)

"Eh iya, tadi kenapa kau melamun? Sambil senyam senyum lagi, memang apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Yesung.

"Mm.. Err.. Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa." Kata Siwon yang grogi.

"Masa? Tidak biasanya kau begitu. Hmm.. Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" kata Yesung menggoda.

'Sial..! Kenapa Yesung selalu bisa membaca pikiranku, apa sebenarnya dia punya kemampuan telepati?'

"Huh..! Kau selalu saja bisa menebak apa yang ku pikirkan." Kata Siwon yang akhirnya jujur.

"Whoa..?! Benarkah? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Katakan padaku!"

"Emm… Di.. Diaa…"

"Ayolah.. Jangan malu-malu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." Kata Yesung yang memaksa.

"Dia adalah Kim Kibum." Kata Siwon yang malu-malu.

"Apaaa..?! Kim Kibum!? Ketua klub sains ituu?!" kata Yesung yang tidak sengaja berteriak karena kaget setengah mati.

"Ssssttt..! Dasar bodoh, jangan keras-keras!" kata Siwon sambil menutup mulut Yesung.

"Mmpphh.. Iya.. Maaf. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Lalu sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Sejak kenaikan kelas 12 dan sekarang dia kelas 11, berarti dia adalah adik kelasku." Kata Siwon.

"Hmm.. Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

"Entahlah.. Aku suka dia, karena dia itu imut sekali. Sifatnya yang pendiam membuat dia kelihatan keren."

"Ya ampun.. Ku beritahu kau ya! Dia itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Lihat saja, dia lebih sering bergaul dengan kedua temannya itu."

"Pokoknya aku tidak peduli, aku harus bisa mendapatkannya." Kata Siwon dengan tegas.

"Maaf ya kawan, bukannya aku meragukanmu, tapi dia kan pria normal. Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang dingin, kau pasti akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Hei! Bukankah kau ini sahabatku? Sahabat itu kan harus saling mendukung. Mana dukunganmu hah?!" kata Siwon yang sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Yesung.

"Eh? I..Iya.. aku mendukungmu, baiklah semoga berhasil."

"Nah begitu!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Pertama aku harus mendekatinya."

"Caranya bagaimana?"

"Aku akan minta nomor handphone nya langsung pada orangnya."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau memberikannya? Ku sarankan lebih baik kau minta nomor handphone nya pada Kim Ryeowook atau Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tenang saja, aku punya cara sendiri. Tapi kalau caraku gagal, aku akan minta nomor handphone nya pada kedua sahabatnya itu."

"Ya, terserah kau saja lah." Kata Yesung.

Krriinngggg….. Krriinnggg…

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Siwon.

Skip time…

Sepulang sekolah

Kibum pov

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, tapi aku belum boleh pulang karena sekarang adalah bagian ku piket kelas. Aku mengambil sapu, kemudian mulai membersihkan kelas. Hari ini yang piket adalah aku, Yoochun, Junhee, Changmin, Min Ah, Hee Ra, dan Gae Hwa.

"Hei Changmin! Kalau nyapu yang benar, masa lantainya masih kotor begini?" kata Min Ah yang cerewet.

"Iya..iya.. Cerewet sekali."

"Ah~.. Aku sudah membersihkan barisan 1, aku pulang duluan ya." Kata Yoochun.

"Hei Kibum, kami duluan ya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendiri?" kata teman-teman 1 piketnya.

"Ya, kalian pulanglah duluan."

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Akhirnya aku piket sendirian, lalu aku melihat Yoona yang sedang membereskan bukunya yang berantakan.

"Kibum oppa, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Yoon Ah padaku.

"Belum."

"Sedang piket ya?"

"Iya."

"Kudengar kau adalah ketua klub sains di sekolah ini, apa benar?"

"Ya, itu benar." Kata Kibum yang sedikit malu.

'Ya ampun.. Kenapa aku jadi grogi begini? Biasanya kan aku biasa-biasa saja kalau dekat perempuan. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Kim Kibum sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?' katanya dalam hati.

"Wah, kalau begitu kau pasti pintar di bidang sains. Umm… Aku boleh minta nomor handphone mu tidak?"

'Apa? Dia minta nomor handphoneku.'

"Untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mengalami kesulitan dalam bidang eksak. Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku." Kata Yoona yang malu-malu.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, ini nomor handphone ku. Kalau kau mengalami kesulitan di bidang IPA atau eksak, tanya saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Kalau begitu.. Terimakasih Kibum oppa. Aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Yoona pamit.

"Iya, hati-hati."

Ya ampun Kim Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?! Kau dengan santai memberikan nomor handphone kepada orang yang baru kau kenal? Aduuhh.. Kau ini kenapa sih? Ah.. Tapi biarlah, dia kan anak baru yang sedang butuh bantuan. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku membantunya. Kulihat kelas sudah sepi, disini hanya ada aku. Aku taruh alat-alat kebersihan kelas di loker belakang dan segera pulang.

_To be continued…_

_Review ne..? Makasih udah baca ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 : You're a Stalker (part I)

Chapter 4 : You're a stalker (part I)

Kibum POV

Aku sudah selesai piket. Ku taruh alat-alat kebersihan kelas di loker belakang, mengambil tasku, dan segera pulang. Saat aku akan keluar pintu kelas, sudah ada orang yang menungguku dan lagi-lagi dia adalah orang yang sama… Arrgghh! Sial kenapa dia selalu menemuiku. Tetaplah bersikap dingin Kim Kibum.

"Hai, sudah mau pulang ya?" kata Siwon sambil menyapa.

"….." Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan hanya melenggang pergi.

"Hei, kau ini tidak sopan dengan kakak kelasmu." Kata Siwon dengan enteng.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku hah?!" kata Kibum dengan nada yang membentak.

"Sudah kubilang kan ? Yang ku mau adalah kau." Kata Siwon sambil menggoda Kibum.

"Tidak usah bercanda. Cepatlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani orang sepertimu."

"Baiklah.. Aku langsung pada intinya saja. Hmm… Bolehkah aku minta nomor handphone mu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mengizinkannya." Kata Kibum dengan nada dingin.

"Lalu kenapa gadis itu boleh?"

'Sial! Sepertinya dia memperhatikanku dengan Yoona.'

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak! Dasar bodoh! Minggir aku mau pulang!" kata Kibum.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di sekolah.

"Haha.. Menarik sekali. Lihat saja, suatu saat kau akan ku taklukkan." Kata Siwon menyeringai.

Siwon POV

Aku pulang dengan mobil yang ku parkir di parkiran sekolah (Siwon itu punya mobil tipe Audi TT Coupe warna putih, ini beneran punya dia). Setelah sampai di rumah, aku disambut oleh pelayanku. Seperti biasa tidak ada orang tua maupun adiku. Karena orang tuaku selalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang ada di Amerika dan adikku Choi Jiwon sedang kuliah disana.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Kata pelayan pribadiku.

"Hmm.. Ya." Kata Siwon dengan nada malas.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bawakan aku segelas cappuccino hangat, dan jangan lama-lama." Kata Siwon.

"Segera Tuan muda."

Sambil menunggu minumanku, aku pun memikirkan orang yang aku suka. Kim Kibum…

Pikiranku tidak bisa lepas darinya, wajahnya.. senyumannya.. meskipun aku tau dia bukan tersenyum untukku.. Usahaku untuk mendapat nomor handphonenya gagal. Sebaiknya aku minta ke salah satu temannya itu.. Ah! Kurasa tidak, jika aku meminta nomornya pada kedua teman Kibum mungkin mereka berdua akan memberitau Kibum dan dia akan semakin membenciku.

Lebih baik.. aku suruh Yesung kesini..

_In the phone.._

_Yesung : Yoboseo? (halo?)_

_Siwon : Hei yesung.._

_Yesung : Siwon, ada apa?_

_Siwon : Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, kau datang kesini ya._

_Yesung : Baiklah.._

"Tuan, minuman anda." Kata pelayan Siwon.

"Taruh saja di meja."

"Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?"

"Oh ya, bawakan satu lagi untuk temanku, sebantar lagi dia mau kesini."

Sekitar 10 menit, Yesung datang ke rumah Siwon.

"Siwon, ada apa sih kau menyuruhku datang ke rumahmu?" kata Yesung.

"Duduklah sebentar."

Yesung pun duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Siwon sambil meminum segelas capucinno.

"Katanya ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan, soal apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tolong kau cari tau nomor handphone Kim Kibum, minta pada siapa saja orang yang kenal Kibum."

"Ya baiklah, tapi aku tidak kenal kedua temannya itu. Tapi aku bisa minta bantuan Sungmin, akan kusuruh dia untuk minta nomor handphone Kibum pada Kyuhyun, jika Sungmin sudah dapat dia akan memberikannya padaku, dan aku akan memberikannya padamu." Jelas Yesung.

"Ide yang bagus."

"Eh, besok kita ke mall yuk! Sambil jalan-jalan, kau mau tidak?"

"Baiklah, lagipula aku bosan dirumah. Tapi tumben sekali kau mengajakku pergi ke mall? Itu supaya aku mentraktirmu kan ?" kata Siwon.

"Haha.. Kau tau saja." Kata Yesung sambil ternyata kecil.

"Hahh~~.. Kau ini, yasudah."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Ibuku sudah menelpon nih."

"Yasudah, hati-hati." Kata Siwon yang mengantar Yesung sampai pintu depan rumah.

"Hmph~.. Dasar anak mami." Kata Siwon yang sebenarnya iri karena Yesung mendapat kasih sayang yang lebih dari orang tuanya.

Keesokan harinya…

Kibum POV

Seperti yang sudah di janjikan aku, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun akan pergi ke mall. Sekitar jam 10 kami akan kesana, tapi sebelum aku pergi kesana Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah menjemputku, mereka berdua naik mobil milik Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Ya ayo."

Sekitar 20 menit kami sampai di mall yang ada di pusat kota Seoul .

Siwon's place…

"Yesung, jadi tidak?"

"Iya, ayo."

Siwon dan Yesung pergi ke mall naik mobil milik Siwon, disepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang khususnya para gadis. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis manapun yang melihat dua orang pria tampan menaiki mobil mewah pasti akan berdecak kagum.

"Kita parkir di lobby saja, diluar panas." Kata Yesung.

"Baiklah."

Kibum POV

Akhirnya kami bertiga sampai di mall, Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di dalam lobby karena diluar panas sekali. Setelah sampai….

"Waahh… Kita parkir di samping mobil mewah, kira-kira mobil ini punya siapa ya?" kata Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang kagum

"Entahlah, ayo kita masuk." Kata Kibum.

_In mall.._

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ke tempat main game saja." Kata Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Ya, baiklah.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun asik sekali bermain battle dance, aku hanya duduk sendirian sambil mengamati mereka.

"Yeess..! Aku menang, Wookie hyung kau kalah lagi." Kata Kyuhyun dengan puas.

"Argghh! Sialan.. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, padahal poin ku kan tidak beda jauh denganmu."

"Sudahlah hyung, terima saja kalau kau memang kalah."

"Lho Kibum mana?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana hyung, kasian dari tadi dia hanya mengamati kita saja."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Kalian sudah selesai mainnya?" Tanya Kibum.

"Sebenarnya sih be.." omongan Kyuhyun dipotong dengan Ryeowook.

"Ah.. Iya, kami sudah mainnya. Sekarang kita ke tempat lain saja." Kata Ryeowook.

"Wookie hyung, kau jahat, padahal kan aku belum puas mainnya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Jangan begitu, kau tau kan Kibum tidak suka main? Kita tidak boleh mengabaikannya seperti itu."

"Oh ya, aku mau ke toko buku, kalian mau ikut?" kata Kibum.

"Ti…" (omongan Kyuhyun dipotong dengan Ryeowook lagi)

"Iya, ayo kita kesana."

Di toko buku…

"Kibum, aku dan Kyuhyun mau kesana ya."

"Ya."

Kibum melihat lihat buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku, dia mengambil buku pelajaran, novel karya sastrawan Korea yang terkenal, dan sejarah dunia. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membeli semua buku itu, saat berbalik badan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

Siwon POV

Aku dan Yesung pegi ke toko buku, tapi Yesung memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko baju yang ada di seberang toko buku ini. Saat aku sedang melihat lihat buku, tanpa sengaja seseorang yang sedang membawa buku menabrakku hingga menyebabkan buku-buku yang dibawanya jatuh berantakan.

_To be continued…_

Don't forget to review.. :)


	5. Chapter 5 : You're a Stalker (part II)

Chapter 5 : You're a stalker (part II)

Previous…

Siwon POV

Aku dan Yesung pegi ke toko buku, tapi Yesung memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko baju yang ada di seberang toko buku ini. Saat aku sedang melihat lihat buku, tanpa sengaja seseorang yang sedang membawa buku menabrakku hingga menyebabkan buku-buku yang dibawanya jatuh berantakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Mari kubantu bereskan bukumu." Kata Siwon.

"Ah.. Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya tadi aku yang…" kata-kata Kibum berhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang yang menabraknya, ternyata dia adalah Choi Siwon.

"Kim Kibum? Biar kubantu." Kata siwon mengulurkan tangan tapi Kibum menepisnya.

"Tidak usah.." sontak nada bicara Kibum menjadi dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Siwon dengan nada ramah.

"Kau tidak lihat? Tentu saja aku sedang membeli buku, dasar idiot!"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kau jangan bersikap seperti itu padaku."

Lalu Yesung memanggil Siwon.

"Hei, Siwon. Kau sudah selesai belum?" kata yesung.

"belum."

"Ah.. bukankah kau Kim Kibum? Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Yesung.

"Iya."

"Siwon, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Kebetulan sekali lho!" kata Yesung berbisik pada Siwon.

Lalu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun juga datang.

"Kibum hyung, kau sudah belum?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kalian murid SMA 1 Seoul?" Tanya Yesung.

"Iya benar." Kata Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook.

"Halo, namaku Kim Ryeowook."

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, salam kenal."

"Kim Kibum, salam kenal."

"Iya, salam kenal. Aku Kim Jongwoon tapi panggil aku Yesung dan ini Choi Siwon."

"Ya, salam kenal." Kata Kibum dan kedua temannya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini, karena kita sudah bertemu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan di restaurant? Biar Siwon yang mentraktir kalian." ajak Yesung.

"Tidak terimakasih.." kata Kibum.

"Waahh.. Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Kibum. Terima saja tawarannya, mereka kan sunbae (senior) kita, dia sudah berbaik hati ingin mentraktir kita makan." Kata Ryeowook.

"Ya baiklah." Dengan berat hati Kibum menerimanya.

Kibum POV

Hmph.. Dengan berat hati aku harus menerima tawaran orang menyebalkan ini, tapi karena ada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun aku terpaksa. Siwon mengajak kami pergi, ke restoran yang bernama 'Seongnam' , kudengar restoran ini menyajikan menu makanan dan minuman yang super mahal. Oh ya, aku lupa dia kan orang kaya.

"Eh Wookie hyung, di restoran ini makanan dan minumannya mahal sekali lho! Beruntung sekali kita diajak kesini." Kata Kyuhyun yang berbisik pada Ryeowook.

"Iya, benar."

"Kalian semua makanlah sepuasnya biar aku yang bayar." Kata Siwon.

"A..Apa? Benarkah itu?" kata Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Asiikk… Terimakasih Siwon hyung." Kata KyuWook.

'Cih! Lebih baik aku minum air mentah daripada harus minum bersama dia.' Kata Kibum dalam hati.

"Kibum-ah, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak pesan apa-apa."

"Jangan sungkan begitu, pesan lah sesukamu."

"Aku mau milkshake saja."

"Tidak mau pesan makanan atau minuman yang lain?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak." (Kibum cold voice)

"Lalu kalian berdua mau pesan apa?" Tanya Siwon apada KyuWook.

"Aku mau kimbap ekstra daging, dan minumnya jus jeruk." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga, ditambah salad buah dan sayur, lalu steak dan burger juga boleh." Kata Ryeowook.

"Eeehh… Kalian berdua apa-apaan sih? Memalukan sekali." Kata Kibum yang melihat tingkah maruk kedua temannya itu.

"Ahaha… Tidak apa-apa kok. Yesung mau pesan apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sama sepertimu saja."

"Baiklah, espresso dan tiramisu."

Siwon memanggil pelayan restaurant dan memesan makanan dan minuman yang dipesan teman-temannya. Setelah makanan dan minumannya sampai, mereka berlima makan sambil berbicara sesekali.

"Oh iya, kudengar kau adalah ketua klub sains yang baru di SMA kami, apa itu benar?" Tanya Yesung pada Kibum.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Waahh…. Hebat sekali, padahal kau masih 11. Ketua yang tahun lalu saja baru dilantik pada saat kenaikan kelas 12." Kata Yesung.

"Maksudnya Lee Donghae kan?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya, benar."

"Kalau itu sudah pasti, karena temanku ini kan anak yang jenius. Ya kan Kibum..?" kata Ryeowook sambil memuji Kibum.

"Tidak juga, Ryeowook kau terlalu berlebihan." Kata Kibum yang menanggapinya dengan rendah hati.

"Hyungdeul, Kibum ini hanya merendah saja kok. Hehe.." kata Ryeowook pada Siwon dan Yesung.

"…." Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil meminum milkshake nya.

Sekitar 2 jam mereka ada di restaurant.

"Aduh~~… Aku kenyang sekali~~.." kata Ryeowook sambil memegang perutnya.

"Iya aku juga." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalian mau pesan lagi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak usah, kami sudah kenyang. Terimakasih untuk traktirannya."

"Iya, sama-sama. Oh iya, aku akan pesan makanan lagi untuk kalian bawa pulang. Anggap saja itu oleh-oleh untuk keluarga kalian yang ada di rumah." Kata Siwon.

"Kami jadi malu, padahal kita kan tidak terlalu dekat." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya, Siwon hyung sangat baik pada kami." Kata Ryeowook.

"Jangan sungkan, kita adalah teman sekarang. Perbedaan usia bukanlah masalah. Kalau kalian mau kita bisa makan-makan di tempat lain juga." Kata Siwon.

"Hehe.. Terimakasih hyung." Kata KyuWook.

'Hmph.. Sok baik!' kata Kibum dalam hati.

"Sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang." Kata Kibum.

"Oh iya, kau benar juga." Kata Yesung.

"Kalian mau kuantar? Kurasa mobilku cukup untuk kita semua." Kata Siwon.

"Tidak perlu, mobil kami parkir di lobby." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Mobil kami juga, kalau begitu kita jalan ke lobby bersama saja."

"Baiklah."

Ketika sudah sampai di lobby.

'Hah?! Jadi mobil ini adalah miliknya? Ya ampun…' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Wah.. Kita parkir bersebelahan, kebetulan sekali ya." Kata Siwon.

"Haha.. Iya."

"Oh iya, ini ada makanan yang kubeli dari restaurant tadi. Ini untuk Ryeowook, ini untuk Kyuhyun, dan ini untuk Kibum." Kata Siwon sambil memberikan masing kotak box yang berisi makanan itu pada temannya.

Kibum POV

Saat aku, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun akan pulang, Siwon memberi kami makanan yang dia beli dari restaurant kami. Cih! Aku tidak mau menerima pemberian apapun dari dia, meskipun makanan mahal sekalipun aku tetap tidak mau. Saat dia memberikan makanan itu, tanganku terasa sulit menerimanya. Tapi Siwon memegang tanganku dan langsung memberikan makanan itu padaku. Aku benar-benar terpaksa.

End of Kibum POV

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya." Kata Siwon dan Yesung.

"Iya."

"Hmm~… Baunya harum sekali, orang tuaku pasti senang aku membawa pulang makanan ini." Kata Ryeowook.

"Ya, lumayan untuk makan malamku." Kata Kyuhyun.

'aku sih tidak akan memakannya sedikitpun.'

"Baiklah.. ayo kita pulang.."

Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumahnya masing-masing.

_In Kibum house_

"Na wasseo! (Aku pulang!)" kata Kibum sambil membuka pintu.

"Oppa, kau dari mana saja?" kata Sae Hee.

"Aku habis jalan-jalan dengan teman."

"Oh.. Apa yang oppa bawa?"

"Ini makanan, ambillah, itu untukmu." Kata Kibum sambil memberikan 2 kotak makanan.

"Wah.. Gomawo Kibum oppa."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kibum POV

Aku pergi ke kamarku, mandi, dan segera mengganti bajuku. Kemudian aku turun lagi ke ruang tamu. Aku melihat Sae Hee yang sedang asik melahap makanan yang tadi kuberikan untuknya. Ya ampun Sae Hee, andai saja kau tau makanan itu berasal dari siapa. Andai saja kau tau masalahku dengannya. Kau juga pasti tidak akan melahap makanan itu.

"Kibum oppa, makanan ini enak sekali lho." Kata Sae Hee.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau kau suka."

"Bagaimana aku tidak suka? Ini kan makanan dari restaurant Seongnam yang terkenal mahal itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong oppa punya uang dari mana bisa membeli makanan semahal ini?" Tanya Sae Hee.

"Itu pemberian dari seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?"

'Ya ampun adikku cerewet sekali.. Rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan makanan itu dari temanku. Karena aku tidak menganggap Choi Siwon sebagai temanku. Remember he is my enemy!"

"Emm… Da.. Dari.. Te.. Teman sekolahku." Kata Kibum yang terbata-bata.

(Hah! Aku terpaksa berkata begitu)

"Oh, pasti dia orang kaya."

"Sae Hee, aku mau ke kamar dulu ya. Ngomong-ngomong ibu kemana?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ibu sedang menemani ayah belanja, sebentar lagi juga pasti pulang."

"Oh begitu."

Kibum pergi ke kamarnya, karena sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, saatnya bagi dia untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas.

"Oh iya, aku kan ada tugas biologi, sebaiknya ku kerjakan sekarang."

Sekitar 1 jam setengah Kibum mengerjakan tugas dilanjut dengan belajar.

Skip time..

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Dia menutup bukunya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6 : What a Bad Accident!

_Warning : Chap ini mengandung 'Hard Yaoi' , Lemon, dsb. Bagi yang gak suka silahkan out._

_Kibum POV_

_Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Junho, membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Aku pulang dari rumah Junho dengan berjalan kaki semenjak tiba di halte tadi. Saat aku sedang jalan sendirian, tiba-tiba aku dicegat oleh 3 orang pria asing, mereka mengancamku dengan pisau tajam yang mereka arahkan ke leherku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak karena setiap kali aku memberontak mereka bertiga menahan pergerakanku._

_ "Hei.. Serahkan uangmu!" kata perampok itu._

_ "A..Aku tidak punya." Kataku sambil merintih._

_ "Berani bohong kau ya!? Rasakan ini!"_

_Aku menutup mata, kupikir ketiga perampok itu akan membunuhku tapi ternyata tidak. Ada seseorang yang dengan sigap menolongku dan menghajar ketiga perampok itu, seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, dia sendirian menghajar 3 perampok itu sekaligus dengan kemampuan taekwondo nya yang mengangumkan. _

_ Ternyata orang yang menolongku adalah Choi Siwon._

_ "Kibum, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_ " .. aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Kibum yang merinding karena masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi._

_ "Ayo, ikut aku." Kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kibum dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil._

_ Siwon mengajak Kibum pergi ke rumahnya._

_ Kibum POV_

_ Aku tidak percaya, ternyata orang yang menolongku adalah orang yang kubenci. Tapi harus ku akui, jika tidak ada dia mungkin aku sudah mati. Siwon mengajakku pergi ke sebuah rumah yang besar bisa dikatakan itu adalah mansion. Lalu dia mengajakku masuk._

_ "Kibum masuklah."_

_ Di mansion ini sepi sekali, kulihat hanya ada pelayan yang sedang bekerja. Mungkin disini dia tinggal sendiri. Siwon mengajakku ke ruang tamu. Dia pergi ke dapur dan langsung memberiku air putih._

_"Sssshhh… Sekarang sudah aman Kibum, kau baik-baik saja. Ini minumlah, aku yakin kau masih syok." Kata Siwon yang memberi Kibum air putih._

_"Terimakasih."_

_"Kau sudah baikan?"_

_"…." Kibum mengangguk._

_"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?" kata Siwon yang memulai pembicaraan._

_"Aku pulang dari rumah teman, tiba-tiba sekawanan perampok mengancamku dengan pisau."_

_"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, zaman sekarang kejahatan semakin merajalela."_

_"Umm.. Terimakasih, sudah menolongku."_

_"Ya, sama-sama." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum._

_Siwon duduk disebelahku, dia menggeser posisi duduknya dan sekarang dia duduk tepat disebelahku. Aku merasa dia sedang mendekatiku, jadi aku geser posisi dudukku lagi. Tanpa ku sadari aku sudah tidak menggeser posisiku lagi karena sudah berbatasan dengan tembok._

_"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada yang curiga._

_"Kibum.. aku sudah lama mengagumimu. Aku tergila-gila padamu. Kau membuatku tidak bisa berpikir sehat, pikiranku selalu tidak lepas darimu." Kata Siwon yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum._

_"K..Kau.. Tidak mungkin. Aku butuh penjelasan sekarang!" Kibum pun mendorong tubuh Siwon supaya menjauh darinya._

_"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Ja.. Jangan-jangan.. Kau ini…"_

_"Iya, aku gay." Akhirnya Siwon pun mengeluarkan pengakuannya._

_"Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa tidak orang lain saja..!? Kau membuatku gila tau!" kata Kibum yang membentak Siwon._

_"Apa aku butuh alasan yang rasional? Ku akui kau pintar, jenius, dan berbakat. Tapi untuk hal ini, gunakanlah hatimu, ini cinta, suatu perasaan yang lebih banyak melibatkan hati. Gunakanlah perasaanmu Kibum, bukalah hatimu. Terimalah kenyataan, bahwa sesungguhnya aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu Kim Kibum!"_

_Siwon POV_

_Aku lihat Kibum sudah tenang, mungkin ini saatnya untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku mengaku, aku memang suka padanya. Aku mengakui semua hal itu, dan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Kibum._

_"Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa tidak orang lain saja..!? Kau membuatku gila tau!" kata Kibum yang membentak Siwon._

_"Apa aku butuh alasan yang rasional? Ku akui kau pintar, jenius, dan berbakat. Tapi untuk hal ini, gunakanlah hatimu, ini cinta, suatu perasaan yang lebih banyak melibatkan hati. Gunakanlah perasaanmu Kibum, bukalah hatimu. Terimalah kenyataan, bahwa sesungguhnya aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu Kim Kibum!"_

_Sepertinya dia mulai terlihat frustasi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia membuatku terangsang. Rambutnya.. Hidungnya.. Mulutnya yang tipis.. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melumat bibirnya._

_Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ku tarik tangan Kibum dan aku mendorongnya ke sofa._

_End of Siwon POV_

_Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan mendorongnya sehingga ia jatuh ke sofa. Dia menindih tubuh Kibum dan mulai mencium bibirnya._

_"Argh.. Si..Siwon.. Lepaskan aku." Kata Kibum yang berusaha mendorong Siwon supaya menyingkir dari tubuhnya._

_"Tidak."_

_Kibum berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Siwon, tapi hasilnya nihil. Siwon terlalu kuat untuknya, setiap pergerakannya selalu dikunci Siwon, sehingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Siwon POV_

_Aku menindih tubuhnya, dan mencium bibirnya. Bibirnya masih lembut seperti waktu pertama aku menciumnya. Dia berusaha mendorong tubuhku, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti mendapat energi dari hal ini._

_"Mmmhh~… S-Siwon.. Aahh.." Kibum mengerang._

_Aku mendengar Kibum mengerang di saat aku menciumnya, sepertinya dia mulai menikmatinya. Perlahan aku menurunkan bibirku dan aku mencium lehernya._

_"Siwon.. Nnghh.. Le—lepas..lepaskan..aku!" Kibum mengerang lagi._

_…_

"Kibum..? Kim Kibum..? Cepat bangun! Mau tidur sampai kapan kau?" kata ibunya Kibum sambil mengetuk ngetuk pintunya.

"Hah?!" Kibum pun terperanjat dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kibum, kau sudah bangun?" kata ibunya.

"Iya bu."

"Baguslah, cepat turun dan segera makan sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi."

"Jam 9? Jadi ini.. Syukurlah hanya mimpi."

Kibum POV

Syukurlah ternyata ini hanya mimpi, mimpiku buruk sekali. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan melihat ke kaca, ternyata di keningku banyak sekali keringat.

Aku mengambil handuk dan mandi. Setelah itu aku turun, dan ke ruang makan.

"Kibum, tidak biasanya kamu kesiangan? Untuk saja ini hari minggu." Kata Ibunya.

"Ah.. Iya, mungkin hanya kelelahan karena belajar."

"Ibu tau kau suka sekali belajar, tapi belajar terlalu keras juga tidak baik untukmu. Sekali-kali santailah sejenak."

"Ya bu." Kata Kibum sambil memakan sarapan paginya.

"Bu, Sae Hee mana?"

"Dia sedang main ke rumah temannya."

"Lalu ayah?"

"Ayah katanya pergi memancing bersama teman sekantornya, tadinya ayah mau mengajakmu tapi kau masih tidur."

"Oh, bu aku mau keluar sebentar ya."

"Ya sudah."

Kibum POV

Aku pergi ke taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahku sambil berjalan-jalan santai. Aku duduk di rumput taman yang ada di bawah pohon sambil menatap langit. Benar kata Ibu, sekali-kali aku harus santai sejenak. Lalu terlintas dipikiranku tentang mimpi semalam. Aku benar-benar mengalami mimpi buruk, bayangkan saja, aku mimpi dirampok, setelah itu aku mimpi di 'rape' Siwon. Aneh sekali mimpiku apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Lalu dia bilang, kalau dia itu gay? Aku tidak bisa percaya ini, bagaimana aku harus menyikapi orang itu? Sepertinya aku telah dibuat pusing olehnya. Apalagi kata pepatah orang mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7 : Confused

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas rumput taman, renungan ku pecah ketika mendengar seseorang sedang bergumam di dekatku. Suara itu berasal dari belakang pohon, seperti suara seorang perempuan. Karena aku penasaran, aku melirik ke belakang. Ternyata dia adalah Im Yoon Ah, dia melihat ke arahku tapi aku langsung berbalik lagi.

"Hm..? Siapa itu?" kata Yoona.

"Kibum oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh.. Kau Yoona kan?" kata Kibum.

"Ya, benar."

"Kebetulan ya, aku sedang berbaring di atas rumput saja. Kalau kau?"

"Aku sedang melukis." Kata Yoona sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Boleh ku lihat lukisanmu?"

"Ini."

Kibum POV

Rupanya gadis itu adalah Im Yoon Ah, aku melihat apa yang dia lakukan, ternyata dia sedang melukis. Saat kulihat lukisannya, indah sekali. Dia melukis pemandangan yang sama persis dengan suasana disini.

"Kau suka melukis ya?" Tanya Kibum.

"Iya, aku suka hal yang berbau seni."

"Oh begitu, mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa menjadi pelukis yang hebat."

"Haha.. Terimakasih, semoga saja begitu. Lalu, kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti kau mau jadi apa?" Tanya Yoona. Pada Kibum.

"Entahlah.. aku masih bingung."

"Kenapa begitu? Sekarang kita kan sudah kelas 2 SMA harus sudah bisa merencanakan masa depan kita dan akan di lanjutkan kemana, apalagi untuk orang pintar sepertimu aku yakin di bidang apapun kau pasti bisa menguasainya dengan mudah." Kata Yoona.

"Ah.. Tidak juga kok, tapi rencananya nanti aku akan kuliah di Amerika karena itulah aku sedang berusaha untuk mendapat beasiswa supaya aku bisa kuliah disana."

"Oh begitu.. Kau pasti bisa. Fighting oppa!" kata Yoona yang menyemangati Kibum.

"Ne, fighting."

"Hmm.. Oh iya, aku membawa tugas yang diberikan guru Kim Seung Ah. Bisa tidak kau mengajariku?"

"Oh, tugas kimia itu ya? Baiklah akan kuajarkan padamu."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih oppa."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kibum mengajari Yoona tugas Kimia yang diberikan oleh gurunya 2 hari yang lalu, setelah 1 jam lebih mereka belajar bersama di taman yang sepi, mereka pun pulang karena hari sudah sore.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang aku jadi mengerti. Terimakasih sudah mengajariku." Kata Yoona.

"Ya, sama-sama. Rajinlah berlatih, kau pasti bisa."

"Ya, itu pasti!"

"Sekarang sudah sore sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Kata Kibum.

"Ya, kau benar juga. Baiklah, aku duluan ya!" kata Yoona sambil melenggang pergi.

"Ya, hati-hati!"

Kibum POV

Aku menyuruh Yoona pulang karena hari sudah sore, lagipula perempuan tidak baik keluyuran sendirian menjelang malam. Setelah melihat Yoona pergi, akupun juga memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi saat aku akan menuju jalan pulang…

"K.. Kau.. Apa kau lakukan disini?" kata Kibum dengan nada malas.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan sore, kau sendiri?" Kata Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Kibum dan ia langsung meninggalkan Siwon.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Aku tidak waktu, lagipula sekarang sudah sore." Kata Kibum.

Ketika Kibum akan pulang Siwon malah mengikutinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau mengikutiku ya?"

Saat Kibum berkata hal itu pada Siwon, dia pun langsung memberhentikan langkahnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Siwon mengikutinya lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku."

"Aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai rumah, jika kau tidak mau berbicara denganku." Kata Siwon.

"Hei, kau gila ya? Sebentar lagi malam, masih ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan." Kata Kibum.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula jika aku mengikutimu ada untungnya juga bagiku, jadi aku bisa tau rumahmu dan aku bisa mengunjungimu."

"Aarrgghh! Iya baiklah.. Aku janji, tapi bicaranya besok saja sesudah pulang sekolah. Besok ku tunggu kau di halaman belakang sekolah dan jangan sampai telat!" kata Kibum yang akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan terlambat sedetik pun." Kata Siwon dengan semangat.

"Yeah, terserah. Sekarang kau pergilah, dan jangan ikuti aku."

"Hei, Kibummie~..!"

(Kibum menoleh)

"Sampai jumpa besok."

(Kibum tidak memperdulikan ucapan Siwon dan langsung pergi)

Kibum POV

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki karena taman tadi tidak jauh dari rumahku. Tadi itu menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Aku heran dengan dunia ini, apakah dunia ini begitu sempit? Sehingga dimanapun aku berada pasti aku bertemu dengannya. Baik itu di sekolah, di mall, maupun di taman? Tapi sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Kelihatannya penting sekali.

Entahlah.. Lihat saja besok..

Keesokan harinya Kibum berangkat dengan naik sepeda, Kibum suka sekali berangkat sekolah naik sepeda karena menurutnya bersepeda lebih baik daripada naik mobil atau kendaraan bermotor karena dapat menyebabkan polusi.

Saat ia tiba di sekolah dan memarkirkan sepedanya, ia melihat seseorang menaiki mobil mewah berwarna putih bersama 1 kawannya. Ketika ia turun, mereka berdua langsung dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang menyambutnya. 2 orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Kibum dan 1 orang temannya yang bernama Yesung.

Siwon yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Kibum, langsung memberikan seringaiannya yang menggoda sedangkan Kibum membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis.

'Cih! Sok keren!' kata Kibum dalam hati, kemudian dia langsung masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Kibum!"

"Selamat pagi Ryeowook."

"Oh ya, hari ini ada pelajaran bahasa inggris ya? Ah~.. membosankan sekali!" kata Ryeowook dengan mengeluh.

"sebenarnya kalau kau perhatikan itu tidak terlalu membosankan wookie." Kata Kibum.

"Itu kan menurutmu, lagipula Guru Sung Yoon Ji tau kalau kau pernah tinggal di Los Angeles, jadi kau sudah fasih bahasa Inggris."

Ketika Kibum dan Ryeowook tengah asyik berbicara, lalu perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang membicarakan Choi Siwon.

"Aduuh~… Kenapa sih di sekolah ini harus ada anak yang namanya Choi Siwon." Kata Changmin.

"Iya.. Kau tau tidak? Gara-gara dia pacarku jadi sering memperhatikannya terus."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati! Bisa-bisa pacarmu jatuh cinta pada Choi Siwon."

"Iya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Eh.. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dari Choi Siwon itu." Kata Wooyoung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya teman-temannya yang lain karena penasaran.

"Kalian semua tau kan, Choi Siwon itu siswa yang tampan, berprestasi, dan disukai para gadis di SMA ini? Tapi kenapa dia itu tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang wanita ataupun tidak pernah memacari salah satu fans wanitanya?"

Kibum yang mendengar perkataan hal itu langsung tercengang. Ryeowook juga mendengar hal itu, dan ia melihat Kibum yang ekspresinya mulai aneh.

"Hei, Kibum! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau dengar tidak perkataan Wooyoung tadi?"

"Memangnya apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?" kata Kibum.

"Selama ini Siwon hyung tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis ataupun salah satu fans perempuannya, bukankah menurutmu itu aneh?" kata Ryeowook.

'Mungkin dia itu gay.' Dalam benak Kibum.

"Ya, kau benar juga. Tapi, mungkin saja dia dekat dengan gadis yang bukan orang sini." Kata Kibum.

"Bisa juga sih."

Krrriiinngggg… (Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, dan pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai)

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8 : Conversation with Convession

Warning : Chap ini mengandung unsur 'Hard Yaoi' , Lemon, dsb. Bagi yang gak suka silahkan out.

Tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 14:30 saatnya bagi siswa siswi SMA 1 Seoul pulang.

Kibum POV

Aku membereskan buku-bukuku dan segera bersiap pulang. Tapi saat aku keluar kelas aku jadi ingat janjiku dengan Choi Siwon kemarin, katanya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Haahh~~.. Rasanya aku ingin kabur dan segera pulang saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Janji adalah janji aku tidak boleh mengingkarinya.

"Kibum, ayo pulang!" kata Ryeowook.

"Wookie, hari ini aku ada urusan kau pulang duluan saja."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Kibum pergi ke halaman belakang sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki, sebenarnya dia ragu ingin menemui Siwon tapi mereka berdua sudah janji akan bertemu sesudah pulang sekolah. Beberapa menit kemudian Kibum sudah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, lalu terlihat sosok pria tampan yang sedang menunggu di dekat bangku taman sekolah. Kibum menghampirinya dengan ekspresi malas.

'Hm? Sepertinya dia semangat sekali.'

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Siwon dengan nada semangat.

"Hmph! Semangat sekali kau. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Santai saja. Tidak ada orang yang melihat kita, duduklah."

Kibum duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Siwon tapi Kibum menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, meskipun aku tau kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku selalu melihat ketika kau sedang makan di kantin, berbicara dengan kedua temanmu, dan semua aktifitas yang sedang kau lakukan disekolah. Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tetap bisa menarik perhatianku. Dari situlah aku mulai berpikir kalau sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali bertemu." Kata Siwon dengan nada yang lembut.

"A..Apa? T..Tapi.. Ini tidak mungkin.. Kau dan aku kan sesama.." kata Kibum yang terbata-bata karena terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon mengenai perasaannya.

"Iya, aku tau itu."

"Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kau ini…"

"Iya, aku gay."

Jegeerrr…!

Mendengar hal itu rasanya Kibum seperti tersambar petir berkekuatan 10 ribu volt. Bayangkan saja Choi Siwon yang selama ini idola di kalangan siswa siswa SMA 1 Seoul ternyata adalah seorang gay? Dan Kibum tidak percaya, Choi Siwon yang terlihat normal di mata orang-orang ternyata menyukai bocah laki-laki pendiam dan normal seperti dirinya.

"Jadi.. Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Begini.. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, aku tidak mungkin menjadi pacarmu karena aku adalah seorang pria. Jika aku perempuan mungkin saja aku sudah menerimamu, tapi aku ini pria normal. Jadi jawabanku adalah tidak!" tegas Kim Kibum.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak menyesal?"

"Cih! Untuk apa aku menyesal? Biar ku perjelas lagi Tuan Choi, aku seorang pria dan aku bukan gay! Jadi jelas aku menolakmu!"

"Benarkah? Kau pria normal? Bagaimana dengan ini…" kata Siwon yang menggoda Kibum dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke rumput taman.

Siwon memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berbuat sesuatu yang bisa dibilang 'nakal'.

Kibum POV

Sudah kuduga hal ini yang akan dia bicarakan, bayangkan saja, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Jelas saja, aku menolak dia mentah-mentah. Tapi ketika aku akan pergi dia mendorongku sehingga aku jatuh ke rumput taman. Dia memanfaatkan keadaanku yang terjatuh, lalu dia menindih tubuhku. Aku merasa risih, bagaimana jika ada orang atau penjaga sekolah yang melihat kami beradegan seperti ini? Aku mendorong tubuhnya, berharap dia akan menyingkir dari tubuhku tapi hasilnya nihil tubuhnya lebih besar dariku dan pergerakannya kuat sekali. Dia membuka kancing bajuku satu persatu sehingga mengekspose dadaku, aku merasakan tangannya bermain-main dengan kancing celanaku. Rupanya dia berusaha untuk melepas celanaku.

Srreett…..

Oh tidak! Dia membuka resleting celanaku. Tangan kotornya bermain-main dengan bagian sensitifku.

"Nngghhh… Hentikan.."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon, Siwon hentikan ini sekarang juga.!" Kata Kibum yang merintih.

"Diamlah.. Kau pasti akan menyukainya.." kata Siwon yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum.

Siwon meremas bagian sensitif Kibum, sehingga membuat kibum mengerang.

"Aaahhhh~~….. S—Siwon.. H..Hentikaann…"

"Benarkan kataku? Kau mengerang berarti kau menyukainya."

Dia meremas bagian bawahku, aku hampir tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan Choi Siwon menyentuhku lebih dari ini. Perlahan aku mengambil batu yang terletak di dekatku kemudian kulemparkan ke arah Siwon sehingga mengenai kepalanya. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri memperbaiki baju dan celanaku yang hampir terbuka semuanya, mengambil tasku, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Ku lihat Siwon mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Siwon POV

"Arrgghh.. Kepalaku.. Sakit sekali!"

Kibum memukulku menggunakan batu, kulihat dia langsung berlari tanpa memperdulikanku yang kesakitan.

Kibum berlari kencang sekali tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, dia berlari ke arah parkiran sepeda. Kemudian ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Kibum House..

"Aku pulang!" kata Kibum yang langsung lari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"Eomma, kenapa Kibum oppa tergesa-gesa begitu?" Tanya Sae Hee.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini kakakmu aneh sekali."

"Huh.. Dia memang terlihat selalu aneh."

….

Kibum segera lari ke kamar mandi kemudian membasuh wajahnya, memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Dia langsung melepas bajunya dan mengguyur dirinya sendiri dengan air. Setelah kejadian itu, dia merasa sangat jijik, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang semesum Choi Siwon yang kini sedang berusaha mengejarnya.

Kibum POV

Aku muak dengan semua ini! Menjijikan! Apa yang membuat dia melakukan hal itu padaku?! Apa dia sudah gila?! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang yang bernama Choi Siwon meskipun dia adalah orang terakhir di bumi ini, aku tidak akan sedikit pun menyukainya. Yang tidak bisa ku maafkan darinya adalah saat dia melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu padaku. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama di kamar mandi, sebaiknya aku keluar, bisa-bisa aku masuk angin. Setelah mandi dan sibuk menyiram diriku sendiri, aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan menggunakan baju.

"Choi Siwon! Kau harus membayar semua ini! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Oppa! Kau sedang apa?" kata Sae Hee yang mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum.

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Kenapa?"

"Oh, turunlah sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."

"Ya, nanti aku turun."

Di ruang makan.

"Kibum, saat pulang sekolah tadi kenapa kau begitu tergesa-gesa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Ada hal penting yang harus ku selesaikan."

…..

"Appa, Eomma! Boleh aku bicara sesuatu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku pindah sekolah secepatnya?"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa Kibum?" kata Appanya.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan gurumu?" kata Eomma Kibum.

"Bukan itu, ada hal yang membuatku tidak aman bersekolah di SMA 1 Seoul." Kata Kibum.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa tidak aman? Bukankah dulu kau sangat ingin bersekolah disana?"

"Iya sih Appa, tapi ada seseorang yang membuatku merasa tidak aman."

"Siapa orang itu? Apa dia musuhmu?"

"Umm.. Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Hmm.. Begini saja, jika memang ada seseorang yang tidak menyukaimu dan membuatmu tidak nyaman, lebih baik selesaikan masalahmu dengannya secara baik-baik. Jika kau pindah sekolah, itu terkesan seperti kau takut padanya. Apa kau mau dibilang laki-laki pengecut?" kata Eomma Kibum.

"Itu benar, Oppa! Kau kan laki-laki masa penakut begitu sih?" kata Sae Hee sambil mengejek.

"Hei, aku bukan penakut tau!"

"Karena itulah, selesaikan masalahmu baik-baik, jangan lari dari masalah. Appa tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi laki-laki yang seperti itu!"

'Benar juga sih. Untuk apa takut dengan Choi Siwon? Lagipula dia kan manusia dan aku juga manusia. Hanya saja dia itu bukan berhati manusia.'

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti kan?" kata Eomma Kibum.

"Ne, Eomma."

"Bagus, sabarlah sedikit. Bukankah kau setahun lagi sekolah disana? Lagipula menurut Appa, kau sangat berpeluang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di Amerika itu. Bukankah hal itu yang sangat kau inginkan?"

"Iya, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya."

'Benar juga! Kau harus sabar Kim Kibum, ingat setahun lagi, jika kau sudah lulus kau akan pergi meninggalkan korea, menuntut ilmu di negeri 'Paman Sam' dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Lagipula Siwon kan sudah kelas 12 dan sebentar lagi kelulusan. Jika aku kelas 12 , dia sudah tidak ada disini. Haha.. Baguslah!' kata Kibum dalam hati.

To be continued

Review please.. ^^


	9. Chapter 9 : This is terror (part I)

Yesung POV

Ah~~… Kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Siwon. Aku tau sih, sekarang dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan bocah laki-laki itu.. Tapi, sepertinya Siwon mulai terobsesi dengan Kim Kibum. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Aku tau Siwon itu orang seperti apa, dia adalah orang dari keluarga kaya, semua keinginannya bisa ia dapat. Apa mungkin dia juga bisa mendapatkan Kim Kibum? Rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sahabatnya aku harus mendukungnya, asalkan dia bahagia, aku sih setuju saja.

Saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, aku melihat Lee Sungmin, aku langsung panggil saja dia.

"Sungmin!"

"Eh? Yesung-ah, ada apa?"

"Kesini sebentar."

(Sungmin menghampiri Yesung)

"Ada apa, Yesung-ah?"

"Apa kau kenal Kim Kibum?" Tanya Yesung.

"Oh.. Si ketua klub Sains itu? Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku tidak dekat dengannya. Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Kau punya nomor handphonenya tidak?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya. Tapi aku bisa minta pada Kyuhyun, kalau aku sudah dapat akan kuberikan padamu." Kata Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Sungmin."

"Ya, sama-sama. Hmm.. Memangnya untuk apa kau minta nomor handphonenya?"

"Umm… Untuuk.. Ah! Untuk kuberikan pada Dong Wan seosaengnim."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, nanti aku kirim nomor Kibum jika aku sudah dapat."

"Oke!"

Sepulang sekolah…..

1 Message

From : Lee Sungmin

Yesung, ini nomor handphone Kim Kibum.

+82077********

reply from Yesung

To : Lee Sungmin

Kamsahamnida, Sungmin-ah…

"Akhirnya, aku dapat nomornya. Rencanaku berhasil, semoga saja Siwon puas."

Lalu Yesung bertemu Siwon saat akan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Siwon!"

"Yesung? Waeyo?"

"Aku sudah dapat nomornya…"

"Nomor siapa?"

"Tentu saja Kim Kibum, kau ini bagaimana sih?!"

"Ji.. Jinjja..?"

"Mana..? Mana..? Aku minta sekarang juga.." kata Siwon sangat bersemangat.

"Hei..hei.. Santai saja, kau ini kelihatannya senang sekali."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hmm.. Bukan apa-apa kok. Sudahlah, sekarang kau pulang saja.." kata Siwon sambil menyeringai.

'Dari seringaiannya aku sudah tau, pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu.'

Siwon POV

Aku pulang mengendarai mobilku, hari ini aku senang sekali, aku sudah dapat nomornya. Rasanya aku seperti dibawa ke langit dan melayang-lanyang di udara… Waahhh… Senangnya..

Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini..

Setelah aku sampai rumah, aku coba telpon nomornya, memastikan nomor itu aktif atau tidak.

..

Sorry..Sorry..Sorry..Sorry

Naega..Naega..Naega..

*Klik

_Kibum : Yoboseo..?_

Kibum mengangkat telpon dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

_Kibum : Nuguya..? (Siapa ini?)_

*klik

"Dasar iseng, menelpon tapi tidak dijawab."

..

"Haha! Ternyata benar, ini memang nomornya."

"Hmm… Menarik sekali! Akan kulacak nomor handphone ini, dan aku akan tau dimana rumahnya." Kata Siwon sambil menyeringai.

Siwon mencoba melacak nomor handphone Kibum dengan menggunakan GPS yang ada di handphonenya. Setalah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya dia menemukannya.

"Aha! Jalan Tokki, distrik Seoul nomor 19.. Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjunginya. Kim Kibum tunggu saja kedatanganku." Kata Siwon sambil menyeringai.

Kibum POV

Aku sedang dikamar sambil mengerjakan tugas, entah kenapa ada orang yang selalu menelponku terus, aku tidak tau siapa karena nomornya dirahasiakan. Sehari ini mungkin sudah terhitung 12 kali dia menelponku.

Arrghh! Sebenarnya siapa sih dia? Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain? Aku sangat terganggu dengan hal ini.

Sesaat aku berpikir siapa pelakunya…. Changmin, tidak mungkin.. Ryeowook, tidak mungkin.. Kyuhyun..? Mungkin saja.. Dia itu kan suka gonta ganti nomor. Terakhir kali Ryeowook jadi sasaran kejahilannya.

Ku coba saja telpon Kyuhyun ke nomor rumahnya.

_Dialogue in phone.._

_Ahra : Halo.. Kediaman keluarga Cho, dengan siapa ini?_

_Kibum : Iya, saya Kim Kibum. Apa Kyuhyun ada?_

_Ahra : Oh, Kibum. Tunggu sebentar.._

"Kyuhyun! Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Siapa?"

"Kibum."

_Kyuhyun : Halo, Kibum hyung ada apa?_

_Kibum : Kyuhyun sudahlah.. Jangan pernah menjahiliku lagi.. Aku sudah muak tau!_

_Kyuhyun : Hei..hei.. Kau ini kenapa sih? Nelpon langsung marah-marah begitu! Aku saja tidak mengerti apa masalahnya._

_Kibum : Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Kau kan yang menelponku terus pakai private number?_

_Kyuhyun : Apa..? Sungguh..! Bukan aku yang melakukannya._

_Kibum : Jangan bohong.. Sudah akui saja!_

_Kyuhyun : Tidak hyung! Sungguh! Aku tidak melakukannya!_

_Kibum : Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa?_

_Kyuhyun : Mana ku tau. Yang pasti aku tidak melakukannya._

_Kibum : Oh… Maaf sudah menuduhmu.. Aku hanya kesal, orang itu sudah menelponku puluhan kali_

_Kyuhyun : Umm.. Ya tidak apa-apa.._

_Kibum : Baiklah, sampai jumpa.._

"Jadi.. Bukan Kyuhyun pelakunya.. Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa?"

Lebih baik ku matikan saja ponselku, biar si orang gila itu tidak bisa menelponku.

…

"Handphonenya dimatikan, sepertinya dia mulai merasa terganggu."

_To be continued_

Thanks for read :)

Don't forget to review


	10. Chapter 10 : This is Terror (part II)

Kibum POV

Sudah seminggu, nomor private itu terus saja meneleponku. Nomor private yang entah tidak diketahui milik siapa itu sudah membuatku benar-benar frustasi. Aku merasa serba salah, kalau ku matikan handphone ku nanti keluarga dan teman-temanku tidak bisa menghubungiku, dan kalau aku ada perlu dengan seseorang, bagaimana? Lalu jika aku menyalakan handphonenya nanti nomor private itu akan meneleponku lagi. Aiisshh~~… Aku harus bagaimana? Menyebalkan sekali!

Di kelas..

Saat guru sedang menjelaskan pelajaran tiba-tiba handphone berbunyi Kibum. Murid-murid yang tadinya fokus kearah papan tulis, sontak pandangan mereka semua menjadi buyar dan melihat-lihat handphone milik siapa yang berbunyi…

"Handphone siapa itu?"

Kibum POV

Saat sedang memperhatikan pelajaran In Young seosaengnim, konsentrasiku buyar karena bunyi ponsel. Anak-anak yang lain juga sama, saat kulihat handphoneku ternyata ada yang telepon. Dan apa kalian tau dari siapa telepon itu?

Yak, benarsekali..

Dari si penelepon gila itu..

"Handphone siapa yang berbunyi?"

"Maaf, itu handphone saya.."

"Kim Kibum, kalau saat pelajaran handphone sebaiknya di silent atau dimatikan."

"Ne, seosaengnim. Mianhae…"

"Yasudah, lain kali jangan terulang lagi. Baik anak-anak kita kembali lagi ke pelajaran yang tadi…"

Skip time….

Kibum POV

Sepertinya penelepon gila itu benar-benar tidak tau waktu dan tidak mengenal lelah. Kapanpun dan dimanapun, selalu saja meneleponku.

Aku benar-benar frustasi…

….. (Kibum house)

"Aku pulang.." kata Kibum sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang.."

"Sae Hee kausendirian?"

"Iya."

"Ibu mana?"

"Ibu sedang berbelanja ke pasar sebentar lagi juga pulang."

"Oh..Aku kekamar dulu ya."

…

Sae Hee sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu, lalu dia mendengar handphone milik kakaknya yang terletak di meja ruang tamuberbunyi.

"Kibum oppa!Kibum oppa!"

"Waeyo SaeHee-ah?"

"Handphone mu berbunyi."

Kibum POV

Aku yang tadi sedang tidur di kamar terbangun saat Sae Hee bilang ada yang meneleponku. Jangan-jangan dia lagi.

"Kalau tidak mau diangkat, yasudah biar aku yang angkat."

"Sae Hee hajjima..! Jangan diangkat." Kata Kibum yang sigap langsung berlari kearah adiknya itu.

"Oppa, kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali?"

"Ah..Tidak..Tidak apa-apa."

(Kibum kembali ke kamarnya)

Kibum POV

Aku melihat layar ponsel dan mengecek panggilan. Saat ku lihat ada 7 panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya dari private number itu.

Sebenarnya siapa sih orang itu?Apa maksud dan tujuannya meneleponku terus? Memangnya tidak ada kerjaan lain apa?! Sebaiknya ku matikan ponsel agar tidak mengganggu waktu istirahatku yang berharga.

3 hari kemudian…

Kibum POV

Sampai saat ini nomor private ini terus saja menelponku, meskipun aku tidak mengangkatnya tapi tetap saja mengganggu. Aku sudah tanya Kyuhyun tapi bukan dia pelakunya, Ryeowook juga bukan.

Drrrtttt….ddrrrrttt….dddrrrtttt…. (handphone Kibum bergetar)

19 missed call

"Sudah 19 kali."

5..4..3..2..1..

Drrrtttt….ddrrrrttt….dddrrrtttt….

Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat telpon dari orang gila itu.

"Hei..! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa hah..?! Beraninya dari telpon, kalau berani ayo datangi aku! Dasar pengecut.. Brengsek..!" kata Kibum yang marah-marah di ponselnya.

"Maaf…."

'Ah? Akhirnya dia bicara..'

"Hmph! Akhirnya bicara juga kau! Sekarang cepat katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

"Ya, aku sangat ingin tau!"

"Aku adalah bayangan.. Yang akan selalu mengikutimu.. aku adalah mata yang akan selalu mengawasimu.. Aku adalah jiwa yang akan selalu menjagamu.. Kim Kibum.."

Mendengar hal itu Kibum jadi merinding..

"Hei.. Apa maksudmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Darimana kau tau namaku? Siapa kau?!" kata Kibum mulai frustasi.

"Hal itu tidak penting.. Yang penting adalah sekarang aku bisa melihatmu.. Aku tau sekarang kau sedang ada dikamarmu, mengerjakan tugas sekolah.. iya kan?"

'Da..darimana.. dia tau? Namaku dan tentang apa yang kulakukan sekarang'

"Hei penguntit, lebih baik urusi saja urusanmu sendiri.. Lihat saja suatu saat, aku akan mengetahui siapa kau!"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Kibum."

'Kalau dia tau apa yang kulakukan.. Berarti dia ada di…'

Kibum langsung lari keluar rumah..

Siwon POV

Jadi ini rumahnya…

Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap

Aku dengar ada suara orang berlari, aku tau pasti itu Kibum. Langsung saja aku bersembunyi di balik tembok yang ada di pertigaan jalan dekat rumahnya. Ku lihat Kibum dengan matanya yang tajam mengawasi keadaan sekitar, memastikan pelaku yang menelponnya ada di sekitar rumahnya atau tidak.

Kibum POV

Saat aku berlari keluar rumah tidak ada siapapun. Sepertinya orang itu sudah pergi. Gawat.. Aku dapat gangguan dari orang yang tidak dikenal.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.. Baru segini saja sudah kalah.. Aku akan tetap bertahan, aku juga ingin tau berapa lama dia menggangguku.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah..

"Kibum aku menelpon ke handphone mu kenapa tidak diangkat terus?" kata Ryeowook.

"Maaf Wookie, akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat gangguan."

"Gangguan apa?"

"Ada orang yang terus saja menelponku, karena itu ku matikan handphoneku."

"Benarkah? Sudah berapa lama ia mengganggumu?"

"Entahlah.. sekitar 1 minggu."

"1 minggu?! Kau serius? Kira-kira siapa pelakunya?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Lebih baik, kau ganti nomor saja."

"Sebaiknya begitu, tapi aku penasaran siapa pelaku yang menerorku dengan nomor private itu." Kata Kibum.

"Kau coba saja tanya Kyuhyun, dia kan jago IT. Mungkin saja dia bisa membuka nomor yang di rahasiakan itu."

"Ah! Kau benar juga sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke rumahnya."

Kibum POV

Sesudah pulang sekolah, aku menelpon Kyuhyun memastikan dia ada di rumah atau tidak. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun bisa mengungkap siapa pelaku peneror ini.

_Kyuhyun : Yoboseo?_

_Kibum : Kyuhyun, apa kau ada di rumah?_

_Kyuhyun : Ya, memangnya kenapa hyung?_

_Kibum : Sebentar lagi aku kesana, kau jangan kemana-mana ya!_

_Kyuhyun : Baiklah, tumben kau ke rumahku. Ada apa?_

_Kibum : Nanti saja ku jelaskan._

_Kyuhyun : Ya, baiklah._

In Kyuhyun's home….

"Permisi.."

"Ya, dengan siapa?" kata kakak Kyuhyun.

"Aku Kim Kibum, teman Kyuhyun."

"Oh, Kibum. Silahkan masuk!"

"Ahra noona, apa Kyuhyun ada?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya, naik saja ke atas."

Kyuhyun's Room

"Kyuhyun, kau di dalam?"

"Ne, masuk saja."

..

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melacak nomor rahasia ini."

"Nomor rahasia? Maksudmu apa sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih bingung.

"1 minggu yang lalu ada orang misterius yang meneror ku setiap hari, ah! Tidak bahkan setiap waktu dia selalu menelponku saat aku angkat tapi tidak dijawab. Terakhir kali dia menelpon adalah kemarin sore, pertama kalinya dia bicara. Tapi entah kenapa yang lebih aneh lagi dia tau namaku dan dia tau apa yang sedang kulakukan."

"Benarkah? Hmm… Mungkin saja dia itu fans mu atau penguntit."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Aku sudah dibuat pusing olehnya."

"Mana nomornya?"

"Itu dia masalahnya Kyuhyun, selama ini dia selalu merahasiakan nomornya. Apa kau tau cara membuka nomor yang dirahasiakan?"

"Iya, aku tau! Tapi aku harus memasang aplikasi khusus untuk membuka nomor yang dirahasiakan di handphone mu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, pasang saja."

Sekitar 10 menit Kyuhyun menginstal aplikasi itu.

"Nah.. Sudah selesai, sekarang biar aku yang coba melacaknya."

1 jam kemudian….

"Hyung, aku berhasil membuka dan melacak nomor yang mengganggumu!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mana?"

"Aku sempat mengalami kesulitan untuk melacaknya, sepertinya dia menggunakan semacam proteksi supaya tidak ada orang yang bisa mengetahui keberadaanya, tapi tenang saja aku sudah mengatasinya."

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa pelaku itu."

"Tadi aku sudah menemukan keberadaan si pelaku. Lihat! Sekarang dia ada di daerah Incheon, kotaSeoul, perumahan 열대 가든 (yeoldae gadeun) no 12."

"Hah? Yeoldae gadeun? Bukankah itu tidak jauh dari sini?"

"Iya benar."

"Kibum hyung, jangan-jangan orang yang menjahilimu selama ini adalah orang yang masih 1 sekolah dengan kita."

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi apa kau tau dimana perumahan Yeoldae Gadeun?" Tanya Kibum.

"Sebenarnya tidak jauh dari sini, kau hanya perlu naik bis dengan tujuan rute E8. Tapi perlu kau ketahui hyung, Yeoldae gadeun adalah sebuah perumahan paling elit yang ada di Incheon. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke kawasan itu, karena dijaga ketat oleh petugas keamanan." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku pernah kesana dengan ayahku. Ayahku saja seperti introgasi oleh petugas itu, memang sedikit menyebalkan. Bagaimana? Apa kau akan tetap mengungkap siapa orang itu?"

"Hmm.. Entahlah Kyuhyun, aku tidak yakin. Tapi yang penting sekarang aku sudah tau keberadaan orang itu."

Pikiran ku kini mengarah pada satu orang. Apa mungkin pelakunya dia?

_To be continued…._


	11. Chapter 11 : Trying to be calm down

In Kyuhyun's home…

"Sekarang kau sudah tau kan alamat orang yang selalu meneror mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, terimakasih Kyuhyun, sudah membantuku."

"Ya, sama-sama. Tapi.. apa kau Kibum hyung akan datang ke tempat itu da mengungkap siapa pelakunya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan tau siapa pelakunya, asalkan aku sudah tau dimana dia berada mudah saja bagiku untuk mendatangi orang itu. Baiklah Kyuhyun, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Kibum.

"Iya, sampai jumpa. Hati-hati hyung!"

"Ya."

Kibum POV

Ternyata selama ini orang yang menggangguku tidak jauh dari sini. Entah kenapa aku selalu menaruh rasa curiga ku padanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sudah jarang menggngguku lagi, mungkin saja bukan dia. Hah~~.. Kim Kibum untuk apa kau mencari tau orang yang mengganggumu? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja? Aku masih punya hal penting yang harus kulakukan. Aku juga malas kalau disuruh pergi ke perumahan elit itu, bisa-bisa aku di interogasi oleh petugas keamanan yang ada disana.

"Aku pulang! "

"Selamat datang."

"Kau darimana, Kibum?"

"Aku dari rumah Kyuhyun."

"Oh iya, tadi pagi saat Ibu pulang dari pasar Ibu menemukan bingkisan ini. Sepertinya ini untukmu." Kata Ibu Kibum yang memberikan bingkisan dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal.

"Dari siapa, Bu?"

"Ibu tidak tau, saat Ibu sudah pulang bingkisan itu terletak di depan pintu rumah dan sepertinya tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

"Oh.."

Kibum membawa bingkisan itu ke kamarnya.

"Ya ampun bingkisan lagi, hari ini sudah ada 3 benda yang datang padaku. Kali ini apa isinya?"

Kibum membuka isi bingkisan itu.

"Jam tangan..? Ya ampun.. Kalau jam tangan aku sudah punya banyak, sama sekali tidak berguna. Tapi kusimpan saja."

Lalu Kibum melihat merk yang tertera di jam tangan itu.

"Swiss army? Merk apa ini? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli."

"Kibum!"

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowook."

"Selamat pagi. Oh iya, sekarang tanggal berapa sih?"

"Tanggal 24 Mei."

"Ya ampun.. Tidak terasa ya, sebentar lagi kita naik ke kelas 3."

"Iya, kau sudah melakukan persiapan belajar?"

"Sudah, kau sendiri?"

"Sudah."

"Haha… Aku tau meskipun kau tidak belajar kau pasti sudah bisa." Kata Ryeowook yang meledek sekaligus memuji Kibum.

Lalu terdengarlah percakapan dari gadis-gadis di kelas Kibum.

"Waahh… Jessica jam tanganmu baru ya?"

"Iya."

"Ini kan merk G Shook yang terkenal itu."

"Hehe.. Iya, ini hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali jam tangan merk Swiss Army yang bagus itu tapi ayah tidak memberikannya padaku. Tapi ini juga bagus sih."

"Oohh.. Jam tangan buatan Swiss itu? Ya ampun, itu kan harganya mahal sekali. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya jam tangan itu harganya ratusan dolar kalau diubah ke mata uang won bisa-bisa aku tidak mendapat uang saku selama 6 bulan. "

Kibum mendengar percakapan teman-temannya yang ada di kelas.

"Swiss army..? Itu kan jam tangan yang ada di bingkisan."

Kibum berpikir sendiri apa orang yang menerornya selama ini adalah seorang jutawan? Pertama buku, dan kedua jam tangan bermerk terkenal yang harganya selangit.

"Apa pun yang dia berikan aku tidak akan memperdulikannya. Bahkan jika dia bisa membuatku kaya 7 turunan aku tidak akan peduli."

Author POV

Hari-hari pun sudah berlalu, 1 tahun Kim Kibum duduk di kelas 2 SMA, minggu depan dia dan seluruh siswa SMA 1 Seoul akan menjalani Ujian Akhir kenaikan kelas maupun kelulusan sekolah.

"Kibum hyung, hari minggu nanti kita main yuk!"

"Kyuhyun kau ini bagaimana sih?! Sebentar lagi kan ada ujian kenaikan kelas, memangnya kau tidak belajar?"

"Aku malas belajar, main kan lebih seru~~…." Kata Kyuhyun. (jangan ditiru ya. XD)

"Kalau hyung tidak mau aku akan minta Wookie hyung saja untuk menemaniku."

"Jangan harap aku akan menemanimu, kau lupa ya nanti kan ekskul seni khususnya tim obade akan sibuk berlatih bernyanyi untuk perpisahan kelas 3, bukankah kau juga ikut, Kyuhyun?"

"Ah Wookie hyung… Mentang-mentang kau sudah jadi ketua tim obade yang baru kau jadi sok sibuk begitu."

"Aku bukannya sok sibuk Kyuhyun! Tapi aku memang sibuk membuat proposal untuk acara perpisahan kelas 12 nanti. Seluruh ketua ekskul pasti nanti sibuk sekali, ya kan Kibum?"

"Iya."

"Oh iya, kudengar peserta beasiswa kuliah di Amerika semakin bertambah, apa itu benar Kibum?"

"Iya, persaingannya semakin lama semakin ketat ditambah lagi masih ada peserta dari sekolah lain."

"Semangat Kibum! Fighting!" kata Ryeowook.

"Ya, hyung. Kau pasti bisa!"

"Ne, gomawo."

Tepat tanggal 1 Juni seluruh siswa siswi SMA 1 Seoul melaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas dan kelulusan sekolah. Otomatis semua murid disibukan untuk persiapan mereka.

"Hari pertama ujian, aduh.. aku jadi deg-degan nih." Kata Ryeowook.

"Kunci utama dalam mengerjakan soal adalah berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan jangan grogi. Kalau sudah belajar tapi saat mengerjakan soal ujian kau grogi, semua hal yang sudah kau pelajari untuk ujian itu jadi hilang."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ujian hari apa saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sejarah, Matematika, dan Bahasa Korea. Kalau kau?"

"Enak sekali kau hyung, ada Matematika sekarang itu kan pelajaran favoritku. Kalau aku semuanya pelajaran membosankan seperti Bahasa Inggris, Sastra Korea, dan Kimia."

"Membosankan apanya? Bahasa Inggris kan menyenangkan." Kata Kibum.

"Itukan bagimu hyung."

"Eh iya, Kyuhyun sampai jumpa istirahat nanti jangan lupa janjimu untuk mentraktrir kami ya!" kata Ryeowook.

"Iya..iya.."

Break time…

"Kyuhyuunn~~… Ayo traktir kami.."

"Iya, hyung ini cerewet sekali. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya, aku kan mau menabung untuk membeli PSP baru."

"Ya, tenang saja"

Di tempat lain..

"Eeehhh… Minggir kau!" kata seorang gadis.

"Siwon oppa, kau sendirian ya? Biar kutemani makan ya.." kata gadis itu merayu lelaki tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

"Hei..hei! Siapa bilang dia sendiri? Ada aku disini!" kata Yesung.

"Yesung oppa, kau diam saja jangan ikut campur."

"Apa hak mu menyuruhku diam?"

"Dasar oppa jelek, wee~~.." kata gadis itu meledek Yesung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eh adik kelas! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Dengar ya, Choi Siwon sekarang sudah punya pacar dan yang pasti gadis itu jauh lebih cantik daripada kau! Jadi jangan berani untuk mendekatinya lagi kalau tidak aku akan menyuruh pacarnya untuk menghajarmu!"

Mendengar hal itu seketika gadis itu pun langsung terdiam, patah hati, dan menangis di hadapan Siwon dan Yesung. Terlebih lagi banyak gadis lain yang ada dikantin, yang menangis terisak-isak.

"A..Apa..? Itu tidak mungkin.. Dia bohong kan Siwon oppa?"

"Maafkan aku.." kata Siwon.

"Whhuuuaa…. Hikss..Hikss.. Siwon oppa sudah punya pacar."

"Aaaaa… Tidaaakk~~… Aku patah hati.."

"Menyebalkan, memangnya secantik apa sih pacarmu?"

"Oppa kenapa kau tidak memilihku?"

"Oppa jahat, aku benci Siwon oppa."

"Hikss..Hikss…Aku tidak bisa terimaaa~~~.."

"Aku sangat kecewaaaa…."

Begitulah segerombolan gadis yang patah hati dan kecewa karena mendengar ucapan Yesung, diantara mereka bahkan sampai ada yang menangis sambil teriak, ada yang menendang meja, bahkan sampai ada yang bunuh diri. (gak segitunya kale..) #justkidding

"Ya ampun.. ada apa sih? Berisik sekali." Kata Kibum.

"Tidak tau."

"Sepertinya itu suara tangisan dari kantin paling ujung."

Krriiiinnngggg…

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Ryeowook ayo masuk! Sebentar lagi kita ujian bahasa Korea."

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun kami duluan ya."

"Iya."

*skip time

Hari pertama ujian akhirnya selesai

"Hyungdeul, kalian mau pulang bersama ku tidak?"

"Maaf Kyu, sekarang aku harus ke ruang seni ada kegiatan lain disana."

"Aku juga tidak bisa Kyuhyun, aku akan mengadakan kegiatan pengarahan kepada anggota klub sains."

"Hmm.. yasudah, aku duluan."

…..

1 jam 30 menit Kibum sebagai ketua klub, Kibum memberikan pengarahan kepada anggota-anggotanya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas waktu kalian. Ku doakan semoga kalian bisa lulus dan naik kelas dengan hasil yang baik. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang."

"Sampai juga Kibum hyung."

"Ne, sampai jumpa."

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Kibum POV

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju parkir sekolah, tapi saat aku melewati tempat parkiran belakang aku melihat Siwon bersama seorang pria, duduk berdua. Aku mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Mmmhh~~… Siwon.. Ja..jangan menggodaiku.."

"Ssshhh… Jangan berisik."

"Nnnngghh… Siwon.. Aaahhh…. Jangan disini, bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihat kita?"

"Aku.. tidak peduli.."

Aku melihat Siwon bersama dengan seorang lelaki, sepertinya dia kelas 12. Awalnya mereka hanya duduk bersampingan, tapi betapa terkejutnya aku saat kudapati mereka berdua sedang berciuman dengan posisi Siwon menghimpit lelaki yang di ciumnya di tembok. Setelah kuperhatikan aku terkejut ternyata lelaki yang dicium Siwon adalah…

"Hooeekk… Menjijikan.. Bukankah itu Kim Heechul dari kelas 12-3?"

"Astaga… Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia itu.."

Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa engkau harus memperlihatkan adegan nista itu padaku.. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Sepedaku terparkir disana, mau tidak mau aku harus lewat pintu belakang karena pintu yang di depan sudah dikunci. Sepertinya aku harus melangkah pelan-pelan.

(Saat Kibum melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, tanpa sengaja dia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri yang ternyata terlepas.)

"Argh..!"

Mendengar suara orang jatuh Siwon dan Heechul kaget dan melihat orang yang ada di belakangnya.

'Kim Kibum babo! Kenapa harus jatuh saat kondisi sedang begini?! Aduh.. dasar bodoh."

"Ah.. Siwon ada yang melihat kita.. sebaiknya aku pergi." Kata heechul yang buru-buru pergi karena panik.

'Sial..ada orang memperhatikanku. Choi Siwon bersikaplah santai.' Kata Siwon.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa." Kata Siwon yang mengulurkan tangan.

.

.

.

Namun dia kaget setelah melihat orang yang terjatuh itu..

"Kim Kibum?"

Tapi Kibum mengacuhkan Siwon dan berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

"Kibum, tunggu!" kata Siwon yang menarik tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau melihat apa yang ku lakukan tadi?"

"Iya, semuanya terekam jelas di mataku." Kata Kibum dengan nada yang dingin.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Pfftt… Haha.. Cemburu? Itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah ku rasakan. Lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu, aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu." Kata Kibum sambil tertawa sinis.

"Benarkah?" kata Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum.

"H..Hei.. jangan macam-macam kau!"

"Aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Tidak lucu.. Dengar ya, bagiku apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi adalah hal yang sangat menjijikan. Sebenarnya kau beruntung karena aku lah yang memergoki mu, jika bukan aku mungkin orang itu sudah menyebarkan rahasia mu."

"Kibum, kenapa sih kau ini selalu bersikap dingin padaku?"

"Oh.. Karena ada 1000 alasan aku membencimu!"

"Kenapa? Karena aku gay?"

"Iya, dan aku benci karena kau menyukaiku." Kata Kibum yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

'Sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyukaiku.. Semua yang telah kuberikan tidak ada gunanya.. Apa ini berarti aku harus berhenti berharap?'

_To be continued…._


	12. Chapter 12 : I Give up and Surrender

Song fic : SS501 – Because I'm Stupid

Hari ke 6 ujian…

"Wah.. Ujian tinggal sehari lagi selesai, aku ingin cepat-cepat libur." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya aku juga, sekolah itu melelahkan ya." Kata Ryeowook.

..

"Kibum, jangan lupa tanggal 14 Juni nanti ada acara pelepasan siswa siswi kelas 12 dan nanti seluruh ketua ekskul berkumpul."

"Iya, aku tidak akan lupa."

"Baik, aku pulang duluan ya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya."

"Kibum, kenapa sih setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu ingin cepat-cepat?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan bisa main dengan PSP barunya."

"Mungkin juga sih."

Siwon POV

Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal ujian, jadi aku sudah boleh keluar. Tidak lama setelah aku keluar, bel sekolah berbunyi tanda waktu mengerjakan soal sudah habis.

"Siwon, ayo kita pulang!"

"Yesung kau duluan saja."

"Oh, yasudah."

Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bisa sendiri. Aku naik ke mobil ku dan pergi ke daerah sepi di selatan kota Incheon. Tempat ini adalah tempat biasa untukku menyendiri dan menenangkan pikiran. Tempatnya sepi, tidak ada orang, yang ada hanyalah padang rumput hijau dan pepohonan.

20 menit dia sampai di tempat yang ia maksud.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat yang ku maksud, ku parkir mobilku di pinggir jalan dan keluar untuk duduk di rerumputan.

Lalu aku berpikir….

Tentang seseorang yang saat ini ku suka, aku sudah 1 tahun mengejarnya. Ku akui aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku sangat menginginkannya..

Aku sudah menaruh respon agar dia bisa menyukaiku, bahkan sampai hal yang tak terduga pun pernah ku lakukan, aku sadar.. aku tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal itu. Karena hal itu malah membuatnya semakin membenciku.

1 tahun aku mengejarnya..

1 tahun juga aku ditepis olehnya. Ya benar, aku sudah ditolak mati-matian olehnya.. Sepertinya aku harus berhenti berharap dan berhenti mengejarnya. Choi Siwon, ternyata kau ini bodoh sekali.. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Bodohnya aku.. Yang selalu menunggumu agar bisa menyukaiku..

Aku sadar aku terlalu egois.. Aku terlalu memaksanya supaya dia bisa menyukaiku juga..

Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo  
Neo hanapakke nan moreugo  
Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon  
Ireon naema-eumdo moreugettji

Neoui harue naran eoptgettji  
Tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman  
Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan  
Chakku nunmuli heureugoisseo

Neoui dwaetmoseubeul poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya  
Ajik naui ma-eumeul mollado  
Kkeutnae seuch'ideusi kado

Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun  
Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU  
Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!

_"Kibum, maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Biar kubantu."_

_"Tidak usah.!"_

_"Kibum, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"_

_"Tentu saja, membeli buku dasar idiot!"_

_"Apa kau cemburu?"_

_"Cih! Cemburu? Itu adalah hal yang paling konyol yang pernah kurasakan."_

_"Bagiku hal yang kau lakukan tadi sangat menjijikan."_

_"Kibum, kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku?"_

_"Karena aku punya 1000 alasan untuk membencimu."_

_"Kau membenciku karena aku gay?"_

_"Iya, kau menjijikan dan aku benci karena kau menyukaiku."_

Neoui harue nan eoptgettji  
Tto kieokjoch'a eoptgettjiman  
Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan  
Honja ch'ueokeul mandeulgo isseo

Naegen sarangiran areumdaun sangch'eokat'a  
Neoui yeppeun misoreul poado  
Hamkke nan utjido mothae  
Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen  
Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun  
Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola  
Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU  
Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!

Bye, bye, never say goodbye  
Ireohke chapji mothajiman  
I need you amu maldo mothae I want you  
Paraedo dasi paraedo

Siwon mengingat semua hal yang pernah Kibum ucapkan padanya. Sakit… Itulah yang dia rasakan. Kibum selalu menolak apa yang dia ucapkan dan dia berikan. Kibum tidak pernah memberikan respon yang positif atas semua yang pernah dilakukan Siwon.

Siwon POV

Bagaimanapun dan sebesar apapun usahaku, semuanya sia-sia dan tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Baiklah… Aku mengaku..

Aku kalah.. Dan kau menang..

Menang melawan perasaanku..

Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun  
Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU

Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen  
Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun  
Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola  
Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU  
Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!

Kim Kibum…

Haruskah aku..

Melepaskanmu..?

_To be continued…_

Author's note : Maaf ya kependekan.. T.T

Meskipun ini fanfic suju tapi saya pake nya OST SS501, habisnya menurut saya lagu itu cocok banget buat menggambarkan perasaan seorang Choi Siwon yang sedang patah hati.. (mianhae Siwon oppa) .

Gomawo udah baca… ^^

Review please.. (kritik dan saran akan saya hargai)


	13. Chapter 13 : Farewell

Songfic : Bittersweet (Super Junior)

Author POV

Waktu pun berlalu, Kim Kibum sudah lulus dari SMA 1 Seoul dan berhasil mendapat beasiswa dari kedutaan Amerika di Korea Selatan. Akhirnya impiannya tercapai, semua teman dan keluarganya sangat bahagia.

"Kibuumm-ahh..! Chukkae! Selamat atas beasiswa mu, aku senaaaanng sekali akhirnya impianmu terwujud juga!" kata Ryeowook yang berteriak sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kibum.

"Kibum-hyung! Betapa bangganya aku memiliki hyung sepertimu, kau hebat sekali! Bisa mengalahkan peserta lain dan akhirnya hanya tersisa kau di sekolah ini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih atas ucapan selamat kalian."

Lalu ada segerombolan orang yang memanggil Kibum.

"Kim Kibum..! Kim Kibum..! Chukkae hamnida! Selamat atas beasiswa mu, aku senang sekali ketika mendengar bahwa kau adalah pemenangnya."

"Iya, benar!Kami semua bangga sekali memiliki teman sepertimu."

"Karena kau akan pergi ke Amerika jangan lupakan kami ya!"

"Iya, kau harus sering-sering mengabari kami."

"Tentu saja teman-teman, aku tidak akan melupakan mohon dukungan kalian ya!"

"Ya tenang saja, kami akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Baiklah..Kurasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Hikss.. Kibum, jangan lupakan kami yaa~.." kata Min Ah.

"Min Ah jangan menangis, aku pergi tidak lama. Aku pasti kembali." Kata Kibum.

"Memangnya berapa lama kau di Amerika?"

"Emm..4 tahun."

"4 tahun?! Itu kan lama sekali! Whuuaa~.. Kibuumm~~.."

"Hei..Hei Min Ah, jangan cengeng begitu memalukan sekali!" kata Changmin.

"Aku janji, jika aku sudah kembali ke Korea, aku akan menemui kalian semua kalau perlu kita adakan reuni." Kata Kibum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..aku pegang janjimu.."

"Kibum..Sekali lagi ku ucapkan pertemuan kita cukup sampai jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."

"Iya, pasti."

Siwon POV

Aku sedang berada di teras sambil menikmati segarnya udara ini aku tidak ada kelas, jadi aku bisa sedikit santai.

(handphone Siwon berdering)

_Siwon : Yoboseo?_

_Yesung : Siwon, apa kau ada di rumah?_

_Siwon : Ya, memangnya kenapa?_

_Yesung : Ada berita penting yang harus kau ketahui, aku segera kesana. Kau jangan kemana-mana ya! _

_Siwon : Tunggu..tunggu.. Berita apa? Jelaskan lewat telepon saja._

_Yesung : Ah! Pokoknya tidak ada waktu, tunggu saja. Aku segera kesana!_

"Aneh sekali, pagi-pagi begini Yesung sudah dia benar-benar ingin memberi tahu sesuatu."

15 menit kemudian yesung sampai di rumah Kibum.

"Yesung, masuklah!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Ada berita apa?" kata Siwon penasaran.

"Apa kau sudah tau berita tentang beasiswa Kibum?"

"Aku tidak tau, sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Kemarin di SMA 1 Seoul, diadakan acara dalam rangka pemenang beasiswa kuliah di Amerika dan Kibum lah yang keluar sebagai ini? Dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk waktu yang lama. Ini berarti kau harus berpisah dengannya dan kesempatan mu untuk mendapatkan dia hilang!"

"Apa?! Kibum..dia.. Ah! Berapa lama dia di Amerika?"

"Sekitar 4 tahun."

"4 tahun?!"

'_Kibum.. Apa aku harus benar-benar melupakanmu.?_'

_Dalkomhan ne geu mal nal jugineun ne geu mal_

_(Kata-kata manis, dan pahit yang kau ucapkan, yang mampu membunuhku)_

_Gamanhi kkaemulmyeon sseudisseun geu mal geumanhae_

_(Tolong jangan ucapkan lagi, kata – kata pahit itu)_

_Miwohaji motae saranghajido motae_

_(Aku tidak bisa untuk mencintaimu ataupun membencimu)_

_Gyeolguk domangchyeobeorindan geu mal jebal geuman geumanhae_

_(Saat kata perpisahan terucap dari bibirmu aku mohon jangan ucapkan kata itu)_

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi, kalau begini jadinya untuk apa aku bersusah payah mengejarnya. Apapun yang telah kulakukan sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Aku tidak mungkin meluluhkan hatinya yang keras dan tidak bisa mengubah pola pikirnya yang memang harus melupakannya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya, lagipula aku sadar selama ini yang kulakukan adalah kesalahan besar. Aku terlalu egois, aku terlalu menginginkan dia bisa menyukaiku juga. Padahal cinta yang sebenarnya adalah dimana 2 orang saling menerima, sedangkan perasaanku padanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kata Siwon dengan nada yang lirih.

"Ya, baiklah..Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku keputusanmu sudah begini, lebih baik kau dia hidup tenang dan mendapat kebahagiaan sendiri."

"Iya aku tau itu..Apa kau tau kapan dia berangkat ke Amerika?"

"Dari berita yang aku dengar dia akan berangkat tepat 2 minggu dari sekarang."

"Oh.. Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya nanti. Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua yang telah kulakukan."

(Two weeks later)

Author POV

Hari-hari yang ditunggu tiba juga, hari dimana Kim Kibum seorang siswa yang jenius akan meninggalkan kakinya di korea dan akan menuntut ilmu di negeri Paman Sam.

Kibum POV

Hari ini akhirnya tiba juga, hari dimana aku akan menuntut ilmu di Amerika, meninggalkan keluarga, sahabat, dan teman-temanku. Selama 4 tahun aku tidak akan berada di negara ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku udah bangun untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan kubawa.

"Kibum, apa kau sudah bangun?" kata Ibunya yang mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

"Sudah, Bu!"

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semua barang-barang mu?"

"Sudah semuanya."

"Baguslah. Kau bangun jam berapa?"

"Aku bangun jam 4 pagi."

"Wah pagi sekali, Ibu tahu ini adalah hari terpenting dalam hidupmu. Oh iya, apa kau tidak mau bertemu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, jam 9 nanti mereka berdua mau kesini."

"Oh.. Bagaimana dengan temanmu yang lain?"

"Mereka semua sudah menemuiku di sekolah kemarin."

"Baiklah..Sekarang kita sarapan pagi dulu, Ibu sudah memasak makanan."

"Iya, nanti aku turun."

"Kibum!Permisi..!"

"Ah? Siapa itu?"

"Mungkin Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun , biar aku yang buka pintunya."

(Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya)

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum.

"Kibuumm..! Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi juga."

"Kibum-hyung..Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah."

"Hei..Kalian berdua tenanglah, ayo masuk."

"Eh, ada Ryeowook oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa."

"Selamat pagi Sae Hee!"

"Sae Hee, tolong ambilkan minuman untuk kami bertiga." Kata Kibum.

"Baiklah."

"Ahh~~..Kibum hyung, kau beruntung sekali bisa meneruskan pendidikan di Amerika."

"Iya, aku jadi iri."

(Kibum membalasnya dengan senyuman)

"Meskipun jalan kita sudah berbeda, tapi kita harus saling mengingat satu sama lain. Kalian berdua jangan lupakan aku ya!" kata Kibum.

"Tentu saja tidak akan, kau juga harus sering mengabari kami ya!"

"kalau itu sudah pasti."

"Ini minumannya." Kata Sae Hee sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Terimakasih."

"Oh iya, Kibum nama tempat kuliah mu?"

"Aku akan berkuliah di Santa Monica tepatnya di California, lalu kalian berdua mau kuliah dimana?"

"Meskipun sekarang aku masih kelas 3 SMA tapi aku sudah memutuskanakan kuliah di Universitas Kyunghee." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Sedangkan aku di Universitas Inha."

"Benarkah itu Ryeowook hyung?Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" kata kyuhyun.

"Hehe..Ayahku ingin aku kuliah disana, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Pilihan orang tua pasti yang terbaik kan?"

"Lalu kalian berdua mau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Aku mengambil jurusan fakultas seni sama seperti Wookie hyung."

"Oh iya..nanti kalian mau ikut mengantar ku ke bandara Incheon tidak?"

"Tentu saja, kami berdua akan kau berangkat?"

"Sekitar jam 2 sore."

"Oh, masih lama."

"Kibum hyung, karena waktunya masih lama kami berdua pulang dulu ya!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aku juga harus mengurusi pendaftaran kuliahku di Universitas Inha. Nanti jam setengah 1 siang kami kesini lagi."

"Ya, baiklah."

Kibum mengantar Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sampai ke depan rumah..

"Kalian berdua nanti kesini lagi ya!" kata kibum.

"Iya, tenang saja."

"Sampai jumpa nanti."

(Saat Kibum akan kembali masuk ke rumah, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya)

"Kibum.."

"Hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau ingin menggangguku lagi?"

"Aku datang bukan untuk itu, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

"Aku tidak ada waktu, aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Kata Kibum dengan nada yang sarkas.

"Kibum kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk… minta maaf padamu.."

(saat Kibum akan meninggalkan Siwon, dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya)

"Minta maaf..?"

"Iya..Aku tau kau akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama."

_Samkil su eobseotdeon mal, geutorok tteugeopgo dokhaetdeon ne geu mal_

_(Perkataan yang tidak bisa aku cerna, perkataan yang sungguh beracun dan menyakitkan darimu)_

_ Geu janinhan ipsul, nameun nae miryeonmajeo chagapge jareugo gani_

_(Bibirmu yang kejam, perkataanmu yang menyakitkan mengurangi rasa cintaku)_

_On gaseum eoreobuteun nae gyeoten sarajineun geot deul ppuniya_

_Charari uri cheoeumbuteo amu geotdo anieotdamyeon_

_(Hatimu benar - benar beku, dan sekarang kau pergi dari sampingku _

_Andai kita dari awal tidak bertemu semuanya tidakakan sepert ini)_

_Dalkomhan ne geu mal nal utge haetdeon geu mal_

_(Kata kata manis yang terucap dari bibirmu,_

_yang mampu membuatku tertawa)_

_Gamanhi kkaemulmyeon sseudisseun geu mal geumanhae_

_(Tolong jangan ucapkan lagi, kata – kata pahit itu)_

_Miwohaji motae saranghajido motae_

_(Aku tidak bisa untuk mencintaimu ataupun membencimu)_

_Jinamyeon da ijeul georan geu mal jebal geuman geumanhae_

_(Saat kau bilang aku akan melupakanmu aku mohon jangan ucapkan kata itu)_

"Maafkan aku..Selama ini hidupmu pasti terganggu karena bahkan sering mengganggumu lewat telpon."

'Ternyata dugaanku benar! Jadi selama ini yang meneror ku adalah dia?'

"Aku tau tindakanku memang begitu terobsesi aku, karena aku terlalu egois, aku terlalu memaksamu supaya bisa menyukaiku juga. Jadi mulai sekarang aku janji, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sekarang kau bisa hidup tenang. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, kurasa itu impas kan?" kata Siwon.

(Kibum tercengang mendengar kata-kata Siwon)

"Oh iya, selamat atas beasiswa mu kembalilah ke Korea dengan selamat."

"Iya, terimakasih.."

"Baiklah.. Hanya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan. Aku permisi dulu.."

(Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang terpaku di depan rumahnya)

Kibum POV

H-Hei.. Tunggu dulu.. Barusan itu..Dia minta maaf karena sudah menggangguku?Berarti dalam kata lain dia tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanku lagi, dia sudah menyerah, dan tidak akan mengejarku lagi? Yess! Hahaha… Kim Kibum kau berhasil membuat dia pergi dari hidupmu.

Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan tahan melawanku.

_Samkil su eobseotdeon mal, geutorok tteugeopgo dokhaetdeon ne geu mal_

_(Perkataan yang tidak bisa aku cerna, perkataan yang sungguh beracun dan menyakitkan darimu)_

_Geu janinhan ipsul, nameun nae miryeonmajeo chagapge jareugo gani_

_(Bibirmu yang kejam, perkataanmu yang menyakitkan mengurangi rasa cintaku)_

_On gaseum eoreobuteun nae gyeoten sarajineun geotdeulppuniya_

_(Hatimu benar – benar beku, dan sekarang kau pergi dari sampingku)_

_Charari uri cheoeumbuteo amu geotdo anieotgil_

_(Andai kita dari awal tidak bertemu semuanya tidakakan sepert ini)_

_Doraga, nega itdeon jariro_

_(Kembalilah ke masa lalu)_

_Nega nal moreudeon deo yetnallo_

_(Saat kau belum mengenalku)_

_Dasineun ireon sarang hajimalja_

_(Dan kita hentikan cinta seperti ini )_

"Kibum oppa!"

"Eh, Sae Hee."

"Kenapa kau melamun di jalan begitu?Aneh sekali."

"Ah! Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

2 jam kemudian, tiba saatnya keberangkatan Kibum ke Amerika. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah ada di rumah Kibum untuk mengantarnya ke bandara Incheon.

(At Incheon Airport)

"Hahh~… Baiklah, kurasa ini saatnya."

"Kibum anakku, jaga dirimu belajar terlalu keras, kesehatanmu juga penting."

"Ne, Umma tenang sudah bisa menjaga diri."

"Kibum, belajar lah dengan baik dan ingat jangan terlalu lelah juga nanti kau bisa juga harus makan teratur."

"Ne, Appa. Arraseo."

"Oppa, kalau kau sudah sampai di Amerika jangan lupa mengabari kami ya dan kalau kau sudah kembali bawakan aku oleh-oleh."

"Ne, Sae Hee. Aku akan mengabari mu, kau jangan nakal yang rajin."

"Ne, Kibum !"

"Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, selamat tinggal! Jangan lupakan aku ya." Kata kibum sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak akan, selamanya kau adalah sahabat kami."

"Kalau aku sudah sampai aku akan mengabari kalian. Baiklah… Sampai jumpa 4 tahun lagi." Kata Kibum sambil meninggalkan keluarga dan kedua sahabatnya.

_Samkil su eobseotdeon mal, geutorok tteugeopgo dokhaetdeon ne geu mal_

_(Perkataan yang tidak bisa aku cerna, perkataan yang sungguh beracun dan menyakitkan darimu)_

_Geu janinhan ipsul, nameun nae miryeonmajeo chagapge jareugo gani_

_(Bibirmu yang kejam, perkataanmu yang menyakitkan mengurangi rasa cintaku)_

_On gaseum eoreobuteun nae gyeoten sarajineun geotdeulppuniya_

_(Hatimu benar – benar beku, dan sekarang kau pergi dari sampingku)_

_Charari uri cheoeumbuteo_

_(Andai kita dari awal tidak bertemu)_

_amugeotdo anieotdamyeon_

_(semuanya tidak akan sepert ini)_

Diam-diam Siwon mengikuti Kibum ke bandara

_Kurasa inilah saatnya untuk melupakanku. Tapi sebelumnya izinkan aku untuk melihatmu terakhir kali. Goodbye Kim Kibum.._

_To be continued…_

* * *

Author's note : Aaaaa... Jeongmal mianhae readers . ternyata ada yang sampe gregetan gara-gara sikap Kibum ke Siwon. Mianhae disini aku bikin Kibum kejam dan Siwon tertindas. Tapi aku janji bakalan mempersatukan mereka. Pokoknya happy ending. :)

Makasih yang udah baca dan mohon sabar buat nunggu update-annya ^^


	14. Chapter 14 : I'm Back!

Hello, i am back! :D

Sebelum mulai ke cerita saya selaku author FF ini ingin mengeluhkan beberapa hal, pertama banyak readers yang protes karena alurnya kelambatan T.T, kedua kurang jelasnya POV, ketiga typo yang masih bertebaran. Oke, saya terima kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian. Berhubung saya author newbie jadi harus bisa menerima masukan dari readers kaann? Saya janji bakal memperbaiki kesalahan saya sebelumnya. Makasih buat readers yang udah ngereview FF ini dan makasih juga udah ngikutin cerita FF ini sampe chap.14 :)

Karena alurnya kelambatan jadi saya mau menskip kehidupan Kibum di Amerika, di chapter ini saya bakal nyeritain Kibum yang udah selesai kuliah di Amerika selama 4 tahun. Buat readers yang udah gak sabaran nungguin sibum moment harap bersabar dikit ya, di FF ini saya pengennya ada chemistry yang kuat baik antara Siwon maupun Kibum, kan segala sesuatu butuh proses ^^

Daripada saya banyak cingcong meningan kita langsung ke TKP, happy reading.

Warning : Yaoi inside, don't like don't read tapi kalo mau baca yaudah gak apa-apa dan jangan lupa review ya #modus

Story line..

4 tahun sudah Kim Kibum menuntut ilmu di negeri Paman Sam dan kini dia akan pulang ke negara asalnya Korea Selatan.

Kibum POV

Akhirnya hari yang ditungggu-tunggu tiba juga, hari dimana aku akan menginjakkan kembali kakiku di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Saat ini aku sudah selesai menjalani study kuliahku di Amerika, tapi aku juga tidak akan melupakan teman-temanku di Amerika, mereka semua orang baik. Saat aku pertama kali sampai disana aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri, karena kehidupan maupun pergaulan disana berbeda dengan Korea. Tapi sudahlah hal itu akan kusimpan menjadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di bandara Los Angeles, menunggu pesawat yang akan mengantarku ke Bandara Incheon. Kulihat jam tanganku ternyata masih 15 menit lagi, kutunggu sajalah.

Saat aku menunggu, ada sepasang pria yang duduk disampingku.

"Baby, I can't wait for our honeymoon vacation. I am so excited!"

"Haha…Me too. I think Jeju Island is good choice for us."

"But, are you sure there is not people who bothering us, babe?"

"Definitely sure, if there's someone who bothering you I'll beat it!"

"Thanks baby, I love so much."

Chu~

Ya ampun! Menjijikan sekali, berciuman di tempat umum. Sebenarnya kalau mereka pasangan normal sih tidak apa-apa tapi kalau gay? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Err~… Aku jadi merinding melihatnya, apalagi tadi kudengar mereka mau bulan madu di pulau Jeju berarti mereka itu sudah menikah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gay aku jadi ingat Choi Siwon, sebenarnya selama aku di Amerika dia terus membayangiku. Karena faktanya di Amerika banyak sekali kaum penyuka sesama jenis, bahkan teman kuliahku disana ada juga yang ternyata gay. Aku juga baru mengerti belakangan ini kalau gay dan lesbian itu tidak sepantasnya dicemooh dan diasingkan, mereka juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan, mereka berhak mendapatkan cinta, dan mereka juga berhak mendapat kesenangan. Masalah orientasi seksual seharusnya tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, toh itu urusan mereka sendiri. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa bersalah pada Choi Siwon, ah tidak maksudku Siwon hyung. 5 tahun lalu tepatnya saat dia menyukaiku, aku menolak dia mentah-mentah bahkan aku menghinanya dengan cacian dan makian. Adik kelas macam apa aku ini? Kalau dipikir-pikir dulu aku sombong dan kasar sekali padanya.

Ah tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?! Aishh~.. Kim Kibum kau ini aneh.

_Attention Please!_

_Flight schedule for Los Angeles to the Incheon airport South Korea ICN numbered 628 will depart shortly. For passengers please proceed to the plane…_

Itu dia, pesawatku akan berangkat. Sebaiknya aku bergegas..

End of Kibum POV

…. (skip time)

Setelah 9 jam menunggu perjalanan dari Amerika ke Korea menggunakan pesawat, akhirnya Kibum sampai di Negara tercintanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Korea Selatan.

Kibum POV

Haahh~~… I miss my country so much. Inilah kalimat pertama yang ada dipikiranku. Sambil menggeret koper aku mencari keluargaku yang katanya akan menjemputku dibandara. Tapi tidak perlu berlama-lama menunggu karena mereka sudah menemukanku.

"Kibum-oppa!"

"Ah? Sae Hee?"

"Kyaaa.. Kibum oppa! Jeongmal bogoshipeo!"

"Ne Sae Hee, nado bogoshipeo." Kata Kibum sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Kibum nae aegi. Kami sangat merindukanmu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Appa, Eomma, dan Sae Hee baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya.. Kami semua baik."

"Kajja, kita pulang! Kau pasti sangat lelah, biar Eomma bawakan kopermu ya."

1 jam kemudian mereka sampai di rumah…

"Haahh~~… Aku sangat merindukan rumah ini."

"Tentu saja, oppa kan selama 4 tahun tinggal di Amerika. Semuanya tidak ada yang berubah kok."

"Berarti kamar ku juga?"

"Ne, selama Kibum oppa tidak ada Eomma rajin membersihkan kamar oppa."

"Oh begitu.. Saehee, oppa mau mandi dulu ne? Beritau oppa jika Eomma sudah selesai mentiapkan makan malam."

"Ne.."

(In Kibum's Room)

Kibum POV

Ternyata benar, semuanya tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan semua barang-barang dikamarku posisinya masih sama seperti dulu.

Setelah menyelesaikan 'ritual'ku, aku segera menuju ruang makan. Aku sangat merindukan momen dimana aku makan bersama keluargaku.

Setelah 20 menit makan sambil bercengkarama dengan keluargaku, ada seseorang yang datang…

_Ting tong…._

"Biar aku yang buka." Kata kibum

….

"KIBUM-HYUUUUNG! BOGOSHIPEO!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Ya ampun, kau nampak tidak berubah ya?" kata Ryeowook.

"Kalian juga, karena sudah disini ayo masuk!"

…

"Kibum-hyung, bagaimana kuliahmu di Amerika?"

"Iya, ayo ceritakan pada kami!"

"Kuliahku sangat menyenangkan meskipun sempat kelelahan sih."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang disana?"

"Orang-orang disana baik, tapi aku sedikit kesulitan bergaul dengan mereka. Karena kehidupan di Korea dengan Amerika berbeda."

"Ya jelas saja, menurutku pergaulan orang-orang Amerika sedikit liar." Kata Ryeowook menanggapi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa hyung sudah punya yeojachingu?"

"Ah.. Belum, di Amerika yang kulakukan hanyalah belajar dan belajar mana sempat untuk berpacaran."

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau ini seperti tidak tau Kibum saja." Kata Ryeowook yang sebenarnya sedikit mengejek Kibum.

"Oh iya, Kibum-hyung kan studyholic. Hahaha.."

"Ya! Dasar maknae evil."

Begitulah ketiga sahabat itu menghabiskan waktu mereka dan saling berbincang-bincang karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

*skip time

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya!" kata Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hati-hati!"

Sudah jam 10 malam dan aku sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 9 jam. Mataku pun mulai sayu jadi ku pustuskan untuk pergi tidur.

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15 : We Meet Again

Keesokan harinya…

Kibum POV

Hahh~~…. Hari ini apa yang akan ku lakukan ya? Membosankan. Appa sedang kerja, Eomma sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya, Saehee sedang sekolah. Masa iya aku belajar lagi? Apa yang akan ku pelajari? Aku kan sudah lulus kuliah. Main dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun? Tidak ah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu libur mereka.

Hmm…. Oh iya! Sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat itu.

Hanya butuh berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit aku sudah sampai ditempat yang ku maksud. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, sepi, sunyi, jauh dari keramaian. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada pohon dan rumput hijau, ternyata tempat ini tidak berubah semenjak aku SMA. Kalau aku sedang bosan aku pasti akan datang kesini.

Ku rebahkan diriku di atas rumput, aku tidak khawatir oleh teriknya matahari karena saat ini aku merebahkan diri di bawah pohon rindang. Sesekali mataku memandangi sungai yang ada di dekat sini, tapi pandanganku teralihkan oleh sesosok pria tinggi dan bertubuh kekar sedang melempari batu ke arah sungai.

End of Kibum POV

…

Siwon POV

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka selalu menuntutku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kemampuanku? Maksudku, aku tau ini adalah pekerjaan dan aku dituntut untuk bisa profesional tapi aku juga manusia yang punya rasa lelah. Aku juga dituntut untuk selalu benar dalam mengerjakan suatu hal padahal aku juga manusia yang suatu saat bisa melakukan kesalahan. Argh! Terkadang aku lelah dengan semua ini.

Sreekk..

Lamunanku terpecah oleh suara patahan, sepertinya ada orang memperhatikanku apa mungkin ada orang di tempat sepi seperti ini?

"Siapa itu?" kata ku sambil menghampiri ke sumber suara.

End of Siwon POV

Kibum POV

Ah?! Itu kan Choi Siwon? Sedang apa dia disini. Aku ingin kabur tapi sepertinya aku terlambat dia tau darimana suara itu berasal, tadi aku menginjak ranting pohon sehingga menimbulkan suara patahan.

Ketika aku akan pergi dia sudah didepanku.

"Kau..? Kim Kibum?"

"Hm.. Ne."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang mencari tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin merilekskan pikiranku saja."

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat Choi Siwon yang sekarang, wajahnya sih sama saja tapi penampilannya jauh lebih manly. Ku lihat rambut poni sampingnya sudah tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah jambul yang melawan arah gravitasi maksudku gaya spiky. Dia memakai baju kemeja warna putih dan celana jeans hitam, lengan kemeja putihnya dilipat sampai ke siku seolah-olah memperlihatkan tangannya yang kekar. Tubuhnya juga sekarang jauh lebih tinggi. Omo! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Dasar Kim Kibum babo!

End of Kibum POV

Siwon POV

Ternyata yang memperhatikanku tadi adalah Kim Kibum, sudah 4 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya sepertinya dia tidak banyak berubah hal itu bisa kulihat dari penampilannya, dari dulu sampai sekarang gaya rambutnya pun masih seperti itu.

"Ah… Kau sudah pulang dari Amerika?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Apa kuliahmu benar-benar sudah selesai?"

"Iya."

"Oh begitu.."

*silent and awkward atmosphere

Aku dan Kibum sekarang hanya diam, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat malu bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa semua hal yang pernah kulakukan padanya 4 tahun yang lalu adalah penyebab timbulnya rasa malu ku.

"Aku.. pergi dulu." Kata Siwon.

"Hajjima!"

Saat aku akan pergi Kibum mencegahku, dan aku terkejut karena dia memegang tanganku.

"Ah mianhae.. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata Kibum.

"Baiklah."

Kibum mengajakku untuk duduk di atas rumput, di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu." Kata Kibum yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Iya.." kataku menjawab seperlunya.

"Sekarang kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku sudah lulus 1 tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku sudah bekerja."

"Oh begitu.."

*silent again

"Siwon-hyung?"

'Ah? Dia memanggilku hyung?'

"Ne?"

"Aku mau minta maaf…" kata Kibum dengan nada lirih.

"Wae? Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun."

"Bukan, maksudku kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Maaf saat itu aku sangat kasar padamu, aku bahkan sering mencaci maki dirimu. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini hoobae yang kasar, jadi tolong maafkan aku Siwon-hyung."

"Kalau dipikir secara logika, sebenarnya akulah yang salah. Kalau saja sikapku tidak seperti itu, aku yakin kau juga tidak akan berkata kasar padaku. Sebenarnya aku sangat malu bertemu denganmu, aku bahkan tidak pantas bertemu denganmu." Kata Siwon.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah. Jadi kalau aku minta maaf, kau mau kan memaafkanku?"

"Ne, Kibum. Intinya saat ini kita saling memaafkan."

"Kamsahamnida.. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Siwon hyung karena kau lebih tua dariku."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau hyung mau, kita bisa berteman mulai dari sekarang. Aku ingin kita menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik, antara hyung dan dongsaeng. Kau setuju kan?"

"Ah.. Ne Kibum-ah."

"Sekarang hyung kerja dimana?"

"Sekarang aku bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahku di Hyundai corp."

"Benarkah? Apa kau anak dari Choi Kiho?"

"Ya benar."

"Oh begitu… Aku yakin hyung pasti adalah pewaris utama perusahaan itu kan?"

"Hmm.. Itu benar, tapi menjadi pewaris utama tidak semudah dan seenak yang kelihatannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Belakangan ini aku merasa tertekan karena orang-orang di perusahaan selalu menuntutku untuk menjadi sempurna. Mereka selalu memberiku tugas berat dengan alasan bahwa aku adalah anak dari Choi Kiho si pemilik perusahaan jadi aku harus bisa mengerjakan semuanya."

"Ya, itulah yang namanya hidup. Dunia ini memang keras, tapi sebagai manusia yang kuat kita harus bisa melaluinya. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa hyung."

'Ah?! Kenapa aku bicara begitu? Kenapa aku jadi menyemangatinya? Ada apa dengan lidahku?' pikir Kibum.

"Terimakasih telah menyemangatiku. Oh iya, bagaimana kehidupanmu saat menuntut ilmu di Amerika?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku sangat senang bisa melanjutkan study disana, awalnya aku sempat kesulitan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan disana. Pergaulan disana berbeda dengan di Korea, menurutku orang-orang disana pergaulannya bebas." Jelas Kibum.

'Ah? Kenapa aku jadi banyak bicara begini? Sepertinya kerja lidahku sedang tidak sesuai dengan otakku.'

"Wajar saja, Amerika kan dikenal sebagai negara liberal jadi disana bebas." Siwon menanggapi.

"Kibum-ah, apa kau sering pergi ke tempat ini?"

"Iya, ini adalah tempat favoritku. Disaat aku bosan, aku pasti akan datang ke tempat ini. Kalau hyung?"

"Aku juga suka pergi ke tempat ini, menurutku ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk melepaskan kepenatanku setelah bekerja seharian."

*diam beberapa saat

"Ano.. Siwon hyung, aku mau pulang dulu."

"Baiklah, apa kau butuh tumpangan?"

"Tidak perlu, rumahku dekat dari sini."

"Baiklah, hati-hati!"

"Ne.."

Saat diperjalanan menuju pulang, Kibum berjalan sambil berpikir.

Tadi itu kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi banyak bicara begitu ya? Entah kenapa saat aku bicara dengan Siwon hyung aku merasa tidak takut lagi, rasa takutku hilang dan aku merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya.

_To be continued…_

Author's POV : Akhirnya muncul juga Sibum momentnya meskipun cuma percakapan biasa, tapi ini adalah awal buat membangun chemistry diantara mereka berdua. Saya janji bakal bikin hubungan mereka lebih intens lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

Makasih udah baca ^^


End file.
